Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de l'Héritage
by Keisuke49770
Summary: Harry Potter rentre de sa sixième année et arrive chez lui, c'est alors qu'il reçoit 2 lettres qui vont changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 :**

Harry Potter arriva de la gare avec son oncle et sa tante, il rentra directement dans sa chambre car il ne se sentait pas capable d'entendre son oncle déblatéré des bêtises sur la mort de son défunt directeur, déjà que sur la route c'était intenable, il aurait voulu pouvoir utilisé la magie pour lui rabattre son caquet.

Mais voilà Harry Potter était encore mineur, il obtiendra sa majorité lors de son anniversaire le 31 Juillet, en attendant il faudra se retenir afin d'éviter que le ministère ne trouve une raison de plus pour le sermonner.

_-HARRY !_ rugit son oncle de la cuisine.

_-A peine arrivé et ça commence,_ souffla notre survivor.

Il descendit donc dans le salon, et surprise son oncle tenait tête en bas une chouette.

_-Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais pas de chouette chez moi ou alors qu'elles te parviennent directement dans ta chambre._

Harry s'approcha et pris le courrier, il lut l'enveloppe et vit qu'elle lui était destiné.

_-Étrange_, murmura Harry

Il ouvrit donc l'enveloppe et vit que l'expéditeur était la banque de Gringotts.

_**Cher Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Nous nous permettons de prendre contact avec vous car Albus Dumbledore vous a couché sur son testament, nous aimerions donc vous voir le plus rapidement possible afin que nous puissions en discuter.**_

_**Répondez par voie postal pour votre réponse afin de fixer un rendez vous et nous vous ferons parvenir un moyen de transport pour venir discrètement.**_

_**Signé Ragnok**_

_**Directeur de la banque des sorciers Gringotts**_

Il ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes. Il se demandait pourquoi feu Dumbledore le mettait sur son testament, après tout il n'était qu'un simple élève, et malgré qu'il l'ait vu plus souvent que les autres élèves pour ces cours « particuliers », ce n'était pas vraiment une raison.

Une pensée lui vint soudain, et si c'était un piège de Voldemort, dans le doute valait mieux attendre l'avis de ses amis.

Un grand Duc arriva avec dans son bec une nouvelle lettre.

_-Quoi encore une chouette, mais c'est pas croyable çà, quand pourrons nous enfin être tranquille et normaux, Potter y'en a marre, j'ai hâte que tu quitte cette maison, le 31 au plus tard et si t'es toujours pas partis je te botterai le cul afin de t'éjecter de chez nous,_ hurla son oncle.

Il l'ignora et prit la lettre pour que celui ci puisse s'en aller, là lut et fut très surpris par la personne qui le lui avait envoyé.

_**Cher Harry,**_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis mort, tu as dût recevoir ou alors tu recevra d'ici peu une lettre de la banque de Gringotts te demandant d'aller les voir pour parler de mon testament, sache Harry qu'il faut absolument que tu y aille et cela rapidement car c'est très important, il n'est pas utile pour le moment que tu en parle à tes amis, quand tu aura pris connaissance de mon testament et de mes dernières volontés, que tu aura fait ce qui est nécessaire entre temps.**_

_**Par la suite j'aimerai bien que tu ailles au Terrier chez les Weasley et donc par conséquent quitter définitivement ta famille moldu.**_

_**Il faudra absolument que tu retienne tout ce qui se trouvera sur mon testament c'est très important Harry, un lourd destin est sur tes épaules mais si tu fait tout ce qui est écrit sur mon testament ta tache en sera grandement facilitée.**_

_**Sinon tu connais les barbes à papa ? Il parait que c'est magique.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Ancien Directeur de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard **_

Si il avait eu de doutes maintenant il était sur, la première lettre venait bien de Gringotts, y'a que Dumbledore pour parler de sucrerie dans une lettre. Il se mit a rire.

Il monta dans sa chambre en sifflant la chouette pour qu'elle le suive afin de relire les lettres et d'y réfléchir avant de répondre.

Harry relut les lettres et décida de répondre à la lettre des gobelins.

_**Cher Monsieur Ragnok,**_

_**Je suis actuellement à votre disposition pour un rendez-vous, demain si possible.**_

_**Harry Potter**_

Il accrocha la lettre à la patte de la chouette et ouvrit la fenêtre pour la libérée.

En attendant la réponse, il décida de lire son nouveau bouquin de sortilège, un livre qu'il avait commandé avant que Dumbledore ne meurt et qu'il avait reçut à la fin de son année scolaire. C'était un livre qui décrivait beaucoup de sortilèges de Défense, il commença donc par lire la page sur le « Bouclier du miroir », ce bouclier peux renvoyer les sortilèges mineurs à l'adversaire, très simple à maitriser.

Il se promit que quand il serait majeur, il s'y mettrai à fond afin de le maitriser rapidement, çà pourrait être utile contre des mangemorts novices, en revanche sur des mangemorts tel que Malfoy senior et les Lestranges çà ne sera pas suffisant.

Il tourna les pages et vit un bouclier qui serait pas mal à apprendre aussi, le « Bouclier de Sang », très compliqué à réaliser, il permet de stopper les sortilèges moyens.

Il feuilleta quelques pages en lisant certain passage et il compris qu'il était pas sortit de l'auberge, la plupart des boucliers proposés était de niveau auror et encore il était sur que certains boucliers n'étaient même pas accessible pour eux vu la complexité de certains.

Il allait falloir que ses amis et lui même travaillent très dur durant cette année pour augmenter leurs puissances magiques.

Hermione lui dégottera surement des sortilèges offensifs pour compléter les sortilèges défensifs qu'il apprendra grâce à son livre.

Harry descendit préparer le diner avant que son oncle ne pète encore un câble.

**30 minutes après :**

_-Tante Pétunia, je tenais juste à te signaler que demain matin j'irai me promener donc je ne serai pas présent pour faire le déjeuner ni pour manger d'ailleurs, je serai surement de retour dans l'après midi._

_-Hunf on s'en fout tant que tu ne nous apporte pas d'ennui et qu'on te voit pas, grogna Vernon_

_-Et bien au moins je ne vous manquerai pas on dirait, sympa la famille en même temps çà ne m'éttone plus de votre part, sache juste tante Pétunia que si ma mère te voyait elle aurait honte de ton comportement envers moi, ok vous détestez les gens de mon espèce, mais vous auriez quand même pu faire un effort pour votre neveu. Bref je ne vous en veux pas, je suis en vie et c'est le principal. Et au fait oncle Vernon j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, je partirai d'ici plus tôt que tu le pense, donc en gros tu n'aura plus à supporter ma présence insupportable encore longtemps._

A la fin de sa tirade il se leva et remonta dans sa chambre afin de dormir.

**Le Lendemain matin :**

Harry se réveilla en étant bercé par la lumière du matin.

_-Ce jour est faste, pour une fois que j'arrive à bien dormir dans cette maison._

Harry se leva, alla dans la salle de bain et se lava, il descendit ensuite dans la cuisine pour prendre un morceau de pain qu'il mangea rapidement, il remonta dans sa chambre et s'habilla.

_-Heureusement que je n'avais pas encore déballé tout ce qu'il ya dans ma malle, çà va être rapide de remettre en ordre._

Il se mit donc au travail et 5 minutes après c'était terminé.

_-Je me demande comment ils vont réussir à me faire venir à Gringotts._

En même temps qu'il se posa la question un hibou frappa à sa fenêtre, il ouvrit donc cette dernière afin que le volatile puisse rentrer, prit la lettre et lui donna du miam-hibou.

_**Cher Monsieur Potter,**_

_**Vous trouverez ci-joint une de mes cartes de visite, il s'agit du portoloin qui vous mènera à moi, ne vous inquiétez pas ce portoloin n'est pas détectable par le ministère étant donné que notre magie est différente de la votre.**_

_**Pour l'activé il faut prononcer le mot de passe que Monsieur Dumbledore a dut vous fournir dans sa lettre.**_

_**A tout de suite Monsieur Potter.**_

_**Signé Ragnok**_

_**Directeur de la banque des sorciers Gringotts**_

Il prit la lettre de Dumbledore, la relut et eu un sourire. Il prit tout ses bagages et la cage de sa chouette et demanda au hibou de Gringotts de s'en aller, une fois fait, il mit les lettres reçut dans sa poche et prit en main la carte de visite ainsi que tout ce qui lui appartenait ici et prononça

_-Barbes à papa._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

Harry Potter eu l'impression qu'un crochet lui avait attrapé le nombril et il atterrit lourdement sur le sol d'un bureau richement décoré.

_-Bonjour Monsieur Potter, lança une voix guttural._

_-Bonjour Monsieur Ragnok._

_-Je suis ravie que vous soyez venu, il ya tant de chose dont nous devons parler. Je vous en prie prenez place sur le fauteuil et nous allons pouvoir commencer._

_-Très bien, je vous écoute._

_-Nous allons commencer par le testament de Monsieur Dumbledore, ensuite nous parlerons de ce qu'il m'a demandé de vous parler en personne. Voici son testament._

_**Je soussigné Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore, né le 25 Decembre 1881 et résidant à Poudlard lègue à mon arrière petit fils Harry James Potter né le 31 Juillet 1981 et résidant au 4 Privet Drive Little Whinging Surrey, mes propriétés et le contenu des coffres 49 et 87 qui lui reviennent de plein droit étant mon seul héritier, j'espère qu'il fera bonne usage de ses biens. Je lègue aussi à l'Ordre du Phoenix mon coffre 1002 afin de subvenir au besoin de la guerre.**_

_**Cet acte révoque tout les testaments fait antérieurement.**_

_**Écrit en entier, daté et signé de ma main.**_

_**A Gringotts, le Vingt Mai Mille Neuf-Cent Quatre-Vingt Dix-Sept**_

_**Albus Perceval Wilfric Brian Dumbledore**_

Harry dut le relire une deuxième puis une troisième fois avant de comprendre vraiment. Pourquoi ne lui avait t'on jamais dit que son ancien directeur était aussi son arrière grand père ?

_-Monsieur Potter ?_

_-Oui-Oui excusez moi j'ai dut mal à réaliser encore._

_-C'est compréhensible, voici un verre d'eau, prenez votre temps nous ne sommes pas à 10 minutes près pour la suite. Lança le gobelin._

_-Merci._

**7 Minutes plus tard :**

_-Bien continuons s'il vous plait Ragnok._

_-Très bien, alors comme l'a précisé Monsieur Dumbledore, il est votre arrière grand père, pour être plus précis, il était le père de votre grand mère côté paternel, c'est pour cela que vous ne portez pas le même nom que lui. Les guerres qu'il a mené ne lui ont pas permit de vraiment s'occuper de sa famille, c'est pour cela qu'il s'est particulièrement occupé de vous durant vos années à Poudlard, à ces yeux il ne voyait ni un simple étudiant ni un survivant, il y voyait son arrière petit fils._

Harry comprit mieux pourquoi il était sur le testament de son défunt directeur.

_-Mon arrière grand père j'en reviens pas._

_-Et vous n'êtes pas au bout de vos surprises Monsieur Potter, les révélations que je vais maintenant vous faire vont changer irrémédiablement votre vie._

_-A ce point là ?_

_-Oh que oui, déjà en aditionnant le contenu de vos 4 voûtes, le votre, celui que Mr Black vous à légué et les 2 voûtes que votre ailleul à rajouté vous êtes devenu la personne la plus fortuné du continent et cela sans compté vos propriétés qui vont vous être débloqué, je vais vous les énumérés._

_-Pour les propriétés qui ont appartenu à la famille Potter, il y'a un manoir à Alness en Ecosse, un manoir à Godric's Hollow, une villa à Barcelone en Espagne, une grande maison à Songkhla en Taïlande, et vous êtes aussi propriétaire d'un hotel à Casablanca au Maroc._

_-Pour les propriétés qui ont appartenu à la famille Black, il y'a une maison a Londres en Angleterre, une villa à Marseille en France, un château caché à Serena en Chili, et un appartement dans la ville de Chicago au États Unis._

_-Pour les propriétés qui ont appartenu à la famille Dumbledore, il y'a une petite maison à Dresde en Allemagne, et une villa à Éden en Australie. Voilà en ce qui concerne vos propriétés, vous possédez aussi des entreprises moldus et sorcières de part vos liens avec la famille Potter._

_-J'arriverai jamais à gérer tout çà, s'inquiéta le survivant._

_-Ne vous inquiétez pas trop, il y a des personnes de confiance qui travaille dessus pour les entreprises, ces personnes peuvent vous rencontrer si vous le désiré._

_-Pour le moment non, peut être quand la guerre sera terminé._

_-Je comprend tout à fait, en ce qui concerne vos propriétés, je ne peux que vous conseiller de vous offrir les services d'elfes de maison sans quoi vous ne vous en sortirez jamais._

_-Où puis-je en contacter exactement ?_

_-Il y a un service au ministère qui s'occupe de cela, vous devriez vous renseigner._

_-Très bien merci._

_-Sinon pour passer à autre chose monsieur Dumbledore vous conseille de vous lier avec un phœnix, il n'a pas dit que c'était obligatoire mais préférable_

_-Et où puis-je en trouver ?_

_-Dans l'équivalent du chemin de traverse au Brésil._

_-Ok._

_-J'ai autre chose d'important à vous dire et vous allez être secoué par la nouvelle._

_-Monsieur Potter, Albus Dumbledore nous a montré des preuves de votre ascendance à Godric Gryffondor lui-même, le ministère la reconnu lui même et il vous à été accordé le titre de Lord, vous êtes désormais considéré comme étant majeur, vous pouvez donc pratiquer légalement la magie et tout les titres de propriétés et d'entreprises vous sont maintenant accordés, voici les documents._

Ragnok lui donna le dossier.

_-Comment ça ? Je suis le descendant de Gryffondor mais comment pouvez-vous en être sur ?_

_-C'est pourtant logique monsieur Potter, d'ailleurs vous auriez pu être considéré comme Lord Potter dès votre deuxième année mais monsieur Dumbledore a préféré attendre que vous murissiez plus. C'est grâce à l'épée que vous avez réussit à sortir du choipeau, seul l'héritier pouvait la sortir._

_-Donc mon ancien directeur était lui même un descendant de Gryffondor ?_

_-Non c'est par votre mère que vous êtes son héritier. D'après Monsieur Dumbledore, votre mère et votre tante ne sont que demi-sœur et non sœur à part entière, le père n'est pas le même pour les deux femmes, hélas nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de votre grand père coté maternel._

_-J'ai d'autres choses à découvrir, ou allez-vous m'annoncer que je suis descendant de Merlin pendant qu'on y est ?_

_-Il serai impossible à prouver aujourd'hui mais qui sait,_ se moqua le gobelin.

_-Quand mes amis vont découvrir çà, ils vont faire une de ses têtes,_ rit Harry.

_-Sinon voici quelques instructions que monsieur Dumbledore voudrait que vous regardiez._

Le gobelin lui donna un autre dossier. Harry s'apprêta à regarder mais le gobelin le coupa.

_-Non monsieur Potter il a dit que vous deviez attendre votre anniversaire, afin que les infos déjà donné soit bien assimilé et de ne pas trop en faire._

_-Très bien, sinon j'ai une question à vous poser._

_-Oui ?_

_-Vous n'avez pas un moyen de paiement rapide comme les moldus utilisent régulièrement, ils appellent ça une « carte bancaire » ça prend moins de place qu'un sac remplit de gallion._

_-Bien entendu, sachez que nous nous informons régulièrement de leurs techniques et nous devons avouer qu'ils nous surprennent des fois par leurs ingéniosités. _

Le Gobelin lança un sortilège de couleur beige et cela traversa la porte du bureau. Un autre gobelin arriva et ils discutèrent dans leurs langues.

_-Voilà votre carte sera bientôt prête, en attendant une autre formalité, pouvez vous signez ce document avec votre sang, cela confirmera que je vous ai fournis les papiers du testament et autres documents que monsieur Dumbledore vous à fait parvenir par mon biais._

Harry signa le document avec une plume de sang.

_-Voilà, c'est réglé, nous avons donc terminé, votre carte vous sera remis lors de votre sortie._

Le gobelin et notre héros se levèrent.

_-Aurevoir monsieur Potter, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à revenir et me demander, je serai désormais votre interlocuteur ici._

_-Je vous remercie monsieur Ragnok, passez une bonne journée._

Ils sortirent du bureau et allèrent dans le hall, là Harry obtenu sa carte et sortit de la célèbre banque.

Il s'installa non loin de là, chez le glacier Fortarôme et dégusta 2 belles glaces, il passa ensuite chez madame Guipure pour refaire sa garde robe, il prit ensuite le temps de flâner dans le chemin de traverse, quand midi sonna il fila au chaudron baveur afin de déjeuné, une fois reput il décida d'aller voir les jumeaux Weasley's et d'acheter quelques farces et pour finir il prit le magicobus pour aller chez son meilleur ami.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

Harry fut déposé devant le Terrier et salua Stan Rocade, il marcha et arriva dans le salon de la famille Weasley, il déposa ses affaires dans un coin et s'assit au bord de la cheminée et attendit.

_-RON ! s'écria la matriarche Weasley._

_-Oui maman ? Lança le rouquin du haut des escaliers._

_-Va dégnomer le jardin s'il te plait._

_-Ok maman, y'a eu un hibou de Harry ?_

_-Ça fait à peine 2 jours que tu ne l'a pas vu, patiente il a surement autre chose qui le préoccupe._

Ron descendit les escaliers et vit Harry près de la cheminée assis comme un bienheureux.

_-HARRY !_

_-Eh Ron comment vas-tu ?_

_-Bien et toi ?_

_-Je vais bien._

_-On ne t'attendait pas avant ton anniversaire, comment t'es tu arrangé pour venir ici ?_

_-C'est une longue histoire, j'en parlerai quand tout le monde sera là,_ sourit Harry.

_-Ok, MAMAN, GINNY, LES JUMEAUX DESCENDEZ Y'A HARRY !_

Et tout le monde arriva en courant, la mère Weasley serra Harry contre son énorme poitrine en l'étouffant à moitié, fût ensuite le tour des jumeaux qui le balançère entre eux en se faisant des passes, et pour finir Ginny qui lui sauta au cou en pleurant.

_-Harry mais que fait tu là, on ne t'attendait pas avant le 31._

_-Comme je le disais c'est une longue histoire, j'en parlerai quand votre mari sera présent, en attendant je vais aider votre fils pour le dégnomage._

Ils sortirent donc tout les deux ainsi que Ginny qui était heureuse de retrouver son Harry, elle espérait pouvoir récupérer son Harry malgré la conversation qu'elle eu avec lui à l'enterrement de Dumbledore.

_-Je suis content de te revoir vieux, mais tu reste combien de temps ?_

_-Autant de temps que je veux mon ami,_ sourit Harry.

_-Harry je suis heureuse de te revoir,_ pleurnicha sa dulcinée.

_-Moi aussi Ginny,_ répondit Harry avec une larme à l'œil.

D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de se parler plus tard seul à seul.

_-Bon Harry, tu va devoir me regarder travailler sans rien pouvoir faire vu que t'as pas encore le droit de pratiquer la magie._

_-Détrompe toi Ron,_ sourit Harry.

Il sortit sa baguette et envoya un gnome dans le champ en face d'un sort.

_-Mais tu es fou, tu cherche les problèmes avec le ministère, maintenant ils vont pas tarder à venir,_ apostropha le rouquin.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas de ça,_ rigola Harry.

_-Mais pourquoi tu rigole, ils vont détruire ta baguette._

_-Je t'expliquerai ce soir._

_-Bon d'accord je te fais confiance mais je suis quand même sceptique._

_-Sinon tu sais quand Hermione viendra ici ?_

_-Elle passe les 2 premières semaines avec ses parents et elle nous rejoindra ici en transplanant._

_-Ok, tiens au fait tu t'es renseigné pour la date où on pourrait passer le permis ?_

_-Bah étant donné que ton anniversaire c'est le 31 il faudra attendre le mois d'août pour qu'on puisse le passer, mon père m'a proposé de le passer dans la semaine mais je lui ai dit que je voulais le passer en même temps que toi._

_-J'en parlerai avec ton père ce soir, on le passera ensemble mais cette semaine._

_-Tu me cache des choses toi, j'ai hâte d'être à ce soir pour que tu nous dises tout._

Ils rirent ensemble en dégnomant le jardin, une heure après ils s'entrainèrent aux sortilèges basiques qu'on leurs à appris depuis la première année à Poudlard et furent satisfait de ne pas avoir perdu la main.

Ils allèrent à table, à ce moment là Monsieur Weasley arriva par la cheminée et fut surpris qu'Harry soit là.

_-Bonjour Harry déjà parmi nous à ce que je vois._

_-Oui je suis arrivé en milieu d'après midi._

_-Bon maintenant que papa est arrivé, tu va pouvoir tout nous raconter Harry,_ parla Ron.

_-Très bien pour commencer je vais vous montrer les lettres que j'ai reçu hier._

Harry sortit sa baguette et dupliqua ses lettres et les donna à chacune des personnes présentes.

_-Donc si j'ai bien compris ce matin tu est aller à Gringotts pour cette histoire de testament, cela n'explique pas que tu puisse utilisé la magie alors que tu n'est pas majeur,_ lui dit Ron.

_-En effet mais le testament n'était pas la seule chose que Gringotts voulait m'entretenir._

_-Arrête le suspens Harry s'il te plait,_ bougonna Ron.

_-J'ai appris que je possédais pas mal de propriétés et d'entreprises et que j'étais désormais le numéro 1 financièrement sur tout le continent._

_-Ouah dément, tu va pouvoir te faire plaisir._

_-Je ne vais pas seulement me faire plaisir, je compte offrir à votre famille une de mes nombreuses villas, où vous pourrez aller quand vous voudrez._

_-Il n'en est pas question Harry, c'est ton héritage à toi,_ s'exclama Madame Weasley.

_-Mais je ne vous en laisse pas le choix madame Weasley, c'est un cadeau pour vous être occupé de moi pendant toutes ces années, quand j'irai au ministère j'officialiserai tout ça._

_-C'est très généreux de ta part Harry mais est-tu sur de vouloir faire ça ?_ Demanda le patriarche Weasley.

_-J'en suis sur à 100%, de plus je ferai en sorte de vous attribuer 2 elfes de maison et ce n'est pas négociable madame Weasley._

_La famille Weasley fut ému par tant de gentillesse et Ron et Ginny lui sautèrent dessus ensuite les parents vinrent le serrer dans leurs bras._

_-Monsieur Weasley j'ai une question à vous poser._

_-Je t'écoute Harry._

_-Savez-vous où se trouve l'équivalent du chemin de traverse au Brésil ?_

_-Euh non mais je peux me renseigner demain au ministère._

_-Merci, sinon pouvez-vous faire en sorte que Ron et moi même puissions passer notre permis de transplanage cette semaine ?_

_-Euh non, pour Ron je pourrai mais toi tu n'es pas encore majeur donc c'est infaisable._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai mais si je vous dit que je suis considéré comme majeur malgré mes 16 ans ?_

_-C'est impossible._

_-Pas tout à fait, je suis bel et bien considéré comme majeur étant donné que j'ai reçu le titre de Lord aujourd'hui._

_-Comment ça ? Seuls les héritiers des fondateurs peuvent accéder à ce titre._

_-Vous rappellez-vous de notre deuxième année à Ron et moi ?_

_-Oui très bien, c'est cette année là que la chambre des secrets à été ré-ouvert par le biais du souvenir de Jédusor._

_-Le fait de retiré l'épée de Godric Gryffondor du choipeau magique est la clé. Seul son héritier le peux, c'est comme ça que monsieur Dumbledore à découvert que j'étais l'héritier de Gryffondor, d'ailleurs je suis aussi l'arrière petit fils de l'ancien directeur de Poudlard._

_-Quel pédigrée,_ se moqua Ron.

_-Dumbledore était aussi l'héritier de Gryffondor alors, ça explique sa puissance,_ lança Ginny.

_-Non tu te trompe Ginny, mon arrière grand père était le père de ma grand mère côté paternel alors que Gryffondor était l'ailleul de ma mère._

_-Je comprend mieux, donc oui tu pourra passer ton permis cette semaine j'arrangerai ça demain._

_-Je vous remercie Monsieur Weasley._

_-Bon c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai faim,_ cria Ron.

_-Estomac sur patte,_ lança sa sœur en rigolant.

_-Bon à table alors,_ lança la matriarche.

Fin du Chapitre.

...

RAR: FanDeDumbyLeMagicien: Je préfère en effet finir d'abord ma propre fiction, je l'ai à peine commencé, je ne vais pas me lancer sur autre chose avant d'en avoir fini sur celle là, je préfère rester centralisé là dessus.

Je remercie tout ceux qui lisent cette fic et qui mettent une tite review, j'espère que la suite vous plaira, à la semaine prochaine all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ils mangèrent rapidement, Harry, Ginny et Ron montèrent dans la chambre de ce dernier et commencèrent à discuter.

_-Qu'as tu prévu de faire Harry, l'idée de ne pas aller à Poudlard l'année prochaine est toujours d'actualité ou pas ?_

_-Quoi vous ne comptez pas retourner à l'école cette année ?_ L'interrogea Ginny.

_-En fait j'y ai réfléchis et j'avoue ne pas savoir encore, _répondit Harry.

_-C'est une décision qui doit être mûrement réfléchit Harry, mais sache qu'Hermione et moi même on te suivra peu importe ce que tu décide._

_-Je le sais mon ami._

_-Bien et si on remettait cette discution à plus tard, que prévoit-tu de faire dans les prochaines semaines._

_-Et bien déjà, passer mon permis de transplaner, me lier un phoenix, engager des elfes et apprendre des nouveaux sorts._

_-Te lier à un phoenix ? Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Ron

_-Et bien mon arrière grand père me l'as conseillé._

_-Ça fait bizarre que tu dise « mon arrière grand père »,_ rigola Ron.

_-J'avoue, pour les prochaines fois je dirai Albus ça sera plus simple._

_-Pour les sorts, tu as des idées en tête ?_

_-Oui, avant la fin de l'année précédente j'ai acheté un livre sur les sorts défensifs et dès demain je m'entraine au « Bouclier Miroir »._

_-Ce sortilège a quelle utilité ?_ Demanda Ginny

_-Il permet de renvoyer les sorts mineurs vers l'adversaire._

_-Cool._

_-Bon moi je vais me coucher les gens, si vous voulez continuer à discuter tout les deux crée une bulle de silence autour de vous. Bonne nuit,_ dit Ron.

_-Tu veux qu'on discute Ginny ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Oui s'il te plait._

_-Ok, Silencio._

Harry créa la bulle de silence.

_-On va enfin pouvoir avoir notre discution seul à seul,_ lui sourit Ginny.

_-Oui, tu sais j'ai été très bouleversé par la mort d'Albus et mes mots ont dépassé mes pensées, j'ai vraiment envie de rester auprès de toi._

_-Oh Harry je rêve que tu me dise ça depuis l'enterrement._

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa passionnément et Harry en fut ravi, ces lèvres lui avaient manqués terriblement. Ainsi ils passèrent 10 minutes sans presque jamais se décoller l'un de l'autre.

_-Tu sais Ginny, si jamais je décide de ne pas aller à Poudlard cette année nous nous verrons très peu, alors si jamais tu te trouvais un autre petit ami entre temps je le comprendrai, j'en serai malheureux bien entendu, mais ce qui importe pour moi c'est ton bonheur._

_-Mais si jamais tu ne va pas à Poudlard alors je n'irai pas non plus._

_-Non Ginny quoi qu'il arrive il faudra que tu y aille et tu n'en n'a pas le choix._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Et bien tu est mineur et tes parents décident pour toi, tu n'as pas le droit de leurs faire subir ça. Et comme je commence à bien connaître tes parents je suis sûr qu'ils voudront que tu y aille._

_-Mais ça sera trop dure Harry._

_-Je le sais mon amour mais c'est comme ça, nous nous verrons quand même pendant les vacances c'est déjà pas si mal._

_-D'accord mais promet moi que si tu ne viens pas cette année alors tu m'écrira des courriers,_ pleurnicha Ginny.

_-Je ferai ce que je pourrai, je te le promet ma douce._

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément encore une fois et se détachèrent l'un de l'autre pour se dire « bonne nuit » et Ginny sorti de la chambre pour rejoindre la sienne. Harry annula son « Silencio ».

_-J'espère Harry que tu ne fais pas une bêtise,_ murmura Ron.

_-Je savais que tu nous avais vu nous embrasser,_ sourit Harry. _Je tiens à ta sœur, toi même tu sais, je ferai ce que je pourrai pour la protéger et même si c'est ne serai-ce que pour là voir occasionnellement._

_-Je comprend, bonne nuit Harry._

_-Bonne nuit Ron._

Ils se levèrent tard, vers 11 heure, ils allèrent se doucher rapidement et s'habillèrent.

_-Bonjour Madame Weasley,_ fit Harry en arrivant au salon.

_-Bonjour Maman,_ dit le rouquin.

_-Bonjour les enfants, ce midi c'est crêpe fourrée au jambon et fromage, j'espère que cela vous plaira._

_-Cool j'adore merci Madame Weasley,_ fit Harry quand elle le servit copieusement en crêpe.

_-Moi je ne suis pas difficile tu le sais maman._

_-Oui tu est un estomac sur patte, ça on le sait mon Roninounet._ Fit sa mère en rigolant.

_-Erf._

_-Qu'avez-vous prévu aujourd'hui les enfants ?_

_-Nous allons continué à nous entrainer sur le sortilège du miroir,_ répondit son fils.

_-C'est bien les enfants mais ne vous surmenez pas trop, j'aimerai qu'en milieu d'après midi vous jouez avec Ginny au Quidditch afin qu'elle ne se sente pas trop seule, je la trouve bien pâle ces derniers temps._

A ce moment là Ginny arriva joyeuse et embrassa Harry.

_-Bon bah on dirait qu'elle a retrouvé le bonheur,_ sourit madame Weasley.

_-Bonjour ma chérie,_ fit Harry en l'embrassant.

_-Bonjour mon amour, comment ça va ?_

_-Ça va très bien j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi._

_-Idem pour moi._

_-Aller manger avant que ça ne refroidisse,_ leur dit la matriarche.

Et ils mangèrent tranquillement, une fois le dessert terminé, ils sortirent dehors afin de s'entrainer et Ginny resta pour les observé, au bout de 2 heures ils s'arrêtèrent et proposèrent à Ginny une petite partie de Quidditch, ce qu'elle accepta avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois la partie terminé ils rentrèrent dans la maison et attendirent le retour du patriarche tout en discutant de choses et d'autres. Une heure après Monsieur Weasley arriva par la cheminée et il s'installa dans son fauteuil.

_-Harry, Ron j'ai pu m'arranger pour que passiez votre permis dès demain matin à 10h, ensuite nous déjeunerons entre homme au chaudron baveur, je retournerai au travail pour indiquer les bureaux qui t'interressent Harry concernant ce dont nous avons parler hier soir._

_-Merci Monsieur Weasley._

_-Cool merci papa, Harry on va enfin passer notre permis après on pourra aller où on veux quand __on veux,_ rigola Ron.

_-Hahaha, en admettant que l'on réussisse mon ami,_ taquina le Survivor.

_-Arrête j'ai pas envie de stresser, je veux partir l'esprit tranquille et en étant sur d'y arriver, _dit sérieusement Ron.

-_Belle attitude mon fils, il faut partir gagnant._

_-Tu as raison Ron, _dit Ginny

_-Ça te dérange pas de rester seul demain ma puce ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Non, j'en profiterai pour commencer mes devoirs de vacance._

_-Ok, bon allons manger avant que l'estomac sur patte ne se plaigne,_ rigola Harry.

_-Eh,_ s'exclama Ron.

_-Tu as raison Harry allons manger, de plus moi aussi j'ai très faim,_ s'exclama le patriarche Weasley.

Ils allèrent donc tous manger, ensuite les plus jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Ron afin de révisé pour le permis du lendemain tandis que le couple Weasley se câlinaient dans le fauteuil du salon.

Ils se réveillèrent à 9h, ils se lavèrent, s'habillèrent, et prirent leurs petits déjeuners.

_-Vous vous sentez comment les enfants ?_ Demanda Madame Weasley.

_-Confiant,_ dirent-ils parfaitement synchrone.

Ils rigolèrent et allèrent en direction de la cheminée.

_-Merde pour votre permis,_ s'exclama Madame Weasley.

_-Merci,_ dirent-ils.

_-Ministère de la Magie,_ cria le jeune Harry dans les flammes vertes.

Ils arrivèrent dans le hall du bâtiment et d'un sort se nettoyèrent de la suie. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'agent à l'accueil

_-Salut les jeunes, que puis-je pour vous ?_ Demanda l'agent.

_-Bonjour nous venons pour passer notre permis de transplanage,_ dit Harry.

_-Puis je connaître vos noms s'il vous plait ?_

_-Je suis Harry James Potter._

_-Et moi Ronald Bilius Weasley._

Il enchanta 2 badges qu'il donna à nos 2 héros.

_-Voici vos badges, vous devez les porter en permanence ici et vous me les rendrez quand vous partirez._

_-D'accord,_ fit Ron.

_-Où devons nous aller ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Au sixième étage, c'est le département des transports magiques._ Répondit l'agent.

_-Merci c'est bien aimable, allons y Ron._

_-Let's Go._

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur et montèrent les 6 étages pour arriver dans le bon département.

Une fois dans le département, il se dirigèrent à l'accueil et parlèrent à une jeune fille.

_-Bonjour, nous devons passer notre permis aujourd'hui._

_-Vous êtes ?_ Demanda la réceptionniste

_-Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley,_ répondit Harry.

_-Très bien, 3 ème bureau à droite pour vous Monsieur Potter et 6 ème à gauche pour vous Monsieur Weasley._

_-Nous vous remercions, aurevoir._ Dit Ron.

_-Aurevoir Messieurs._

Ils avancèrent dans le couloir de couleur rouge et s'arrêtèrent devant le bureau où Harry devait entrer.

_-Bon et bien bonne chance Ron, à tout à l'heure, on s'attend dans l'atrium près de la fontaine ?_

_-Ok et bonne chance à toi Harry._

Harry frappa et rentra dans le bureau tandis que Ron se dirigeait vers le bureau où il devait aller.

_-Monsieur Potter ?_ Demanda l'examinateur.

-_Oui c'est bien moi, je suis là pour obtenir le permis de transplaner._

_-Bien sur. Bien asseyez-vous sur le coussin par terre et concentrez vous. Je vais vous posez quelques questions d'ordre général et vous y répondrez._

_-Ok._

L'examinateur lui posa quelques questions où Harry s'en sortit comme un chef.

_-Bien je vois que vous avez bien étudié le sujet, c'est impeccable cela nous fera avancer plus vite._

L'examinateur disposa quelques cerceaux à différend endroit de la salle.

_-Vous rappellez-vous de la règles des 3 D ?_ Demanda l'examinateur.

_-Oui, c'est « Destination, Détermination, et Décision »_

_-C'est effectivement çà, je vais maintenant vous donnez les étapes à suivre avant que vous ne tranplaniez. Gardez ces étapes en mémoire surtout._

_Première étape : fixer résolument votre esprit sur la **destination** souhaitée. _

_Deuxième étape : concentrer votre **détermination** sur l'espace à occuper ! _

_Troisième étape : tourner sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec **décision** ! _

_-Si vous accomplissez ça sans aucun problème alors vous arriverez là où vous vouliez arriver mais Attention le désartibulement se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment **déterminé**. _

_-Je le retiendrai promis._

_-Très bien concentrez vous et aller dans le cercle rouge._

Harry se concentra et réussit à faire ce que l'examinateur demandait, il lui demanda d'aller dans plusieurs cercles et il le fit sans aucun problème.

_-C'est Très bien, il vous reste un dernier test à passer et si vous le réussissez vous obtiendrez votre permis._

_-Cool._

_-Nous allons tranplaner sur une très grande distance, vous connaissez « Les 3 Balais » je me trompe ?_

_-Oui je connais._

_-Très bien concentrez vous sur ce lieu et retrouvons nous là bas._

Harry se concentra une fois de plus et transplana. Il arriva à destination, l'examinateur lui demanda de retranplaner dans son bureau. Ils arrivèrent à bon port, l'examinateur écrit un mot sur le papier et le tapa d'un coup de baguette, le papier prit la forme d'un avion en papier qui sorti du bureau.

_-Monsieur Potter vous avez réussit votre examen, votre permis vous sera remis à l'accueil quand vous sortirez._

_-Merci Monsieur._

_-Aller aurevoir et bonne fin de journée._

_-Merci à vous aussi._

Harry sortit du bureau et se dirigea à l'accueil, une fois arrivé, la réceptionniste lui demanda l'argent que coutait le permis, il lui donna et reçut la petite carte, il lui souhaita une bonne journée et prit l'ascenseur pour rejoindre l'atrium.

...

Bonjour à tous, voilà le chapitre 4 est terminé, le chapitre 5 dans deux semaines car je n'aurai pas le temps la semaine prochaine de l'écrire, j'espère que l'histoire vous plait toujours, en tout faites le moi savoir en me laissant un petit commentaire ^^.

A dans deux semaine et bonne chance à ceux qui passe leurs exams


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 :**

Une fois dans l'atrium, il s'assit près de la fontaine afin d'attendre son meilleur ami, Ron arriva enfin au bout de 5 minutes avec son père.

_-Alors ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Réussit et toi ? _Répondit Ron.

_-Aussi, on est les meilleurs._

_-Bravo les enfants je suis fier de vous deux, allons manger, je vous paye un coup pour la réussite de votre examen._

_-Yeah en plus maman ne pourra pas nous retiré l'alcool vu qu'elle est pas là, cool,_ s'exclama Ron.

_-Oui mais doucement fiston, la journée n'est pas fini et Harry a des choses à faire cet après midi_.

Et ils transplanèrent au chaudron baveur à Londres, ils commandèrent de la nourriture et du whisky et mangèrent tranquillement, à la fin du repas Arthur Weasley leur demanda de tranplaner dans l'atrium du ministère.

_-Bon Harry par quoi veux tu commencer ?_ Demanda Weasley père.

_-Par la villa que je veux vous offrir,_ lui répondit il.

_-Très bien pour ce qui est des passations de propriété il faut aller au niveau 8, c'est une sorte de département où se trouve tout ce qui n'a aucun rapport avec le reste du ministère._

_-Très bien dans ce cas nous allons y aller monsieur Weasley, bonne journée et à ce soir._

_-A ce soir papa._

_-Bonne journée les jeunes._

Harry et Ron filèrent dans l'ascenseur pendant que monsieur Weasley discutait avec des collègues, ils appuyèrent sur la touche 8 de l'ascenseur et ce dernier ce mis en marche. Ils arrivèrent à l'accueil et un vieil homme les salua un sourire.

_-Bonjour les enfants, que cherchez vous ?_ Demanda le viel homme.

_-Bonjour j'aimerai légué une de mes propriétés à quelqu'un,_ répondit Harry.

_-Avez vous l'acte de propriété avec vous ?_

_-Oui._

Il sortit son dossier et lui rendit sa taille normal et en ressorti une feuille.

_-Voilà c'est celui là,_ dit Harry en lui donnant la feuille.

_-Donc un manoir à Alness en Ecosse qui se nomme L'Oreste, c'est bien ça ?_

_-Oui c'est bien ça Monsieur._

_-Très bien._

Il sortit quelques parchemins et les lui fit signer.

_-A qui voulez vous céder cette propriété ?_

_-A la famille Weasley monsieur._

_-D'accord._

Il remplit les papiers et les retourna à notre jeune héros.

_-Voilà, il ne restera plus qu'au chef de famille Weasley à signé ces parchemins et cela sera officiel._

_-Je vous remercie monsieur._

_-De rien jeune homme et passez une bonne journée._

_-Merci à vous aussi,_ répondirent Harry et Ron.

_-Bon je vais amener ses papiers à ton père comme ça ça sera réglé, ça te conviens Ron ?_

_-Bien sur, son bureau est au niveau 3, suis moi._

_-T'inquiète je connais déjà, tu oublie que j'y suis aller juste avant notre 5 ème année._

_-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, bon bah allons-y._

Ils retournèrent dans l'ascenseur et filèrent au niveau 3. Arrivé là-bas, ils prirent directement la direction du bureau de Monsieur Weasley.

_-Nous revoilà papa,_ fit Ron.

_-Que faites vous là les enfants ?_ Questionna Arthur.

-_Nous venons afin de vous donner ces documents à signé monsieur Weasley,_ répondit Harry.

_-Ah oui d'accord, très bien Harry, je m'en occupe dès que possible on se revoit ce soir et Harry tu peux m'appeler Arthur maintenant._

_-D'accord Arthur on se retrouve ce soir alors._

_-A ce soir les jeunes._

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur et filèrent au niveau 4.

_-Nous voilà au Département de contrôle et régulation des créatures magiques Harry._

_-Ok allons à l'accueil._

_-Messieurs que cherchez vous ?_ Leur demanda le sorcier de l'accueil.

_-Bonjour j'aimerai savoir où je pourrai me procuré des elfes de maison s'il vous plait ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Et bien ici même, prenez le couloir de gauche et 7 ème porte à gauche._

_-Merci bien._

Ils allèrent donc à la destination et frappèrent à la porte.

_-Entrer,_ entendirent-ils.

_-Bonjour madame, on m'a dit que c'était ici qu'il fallait que je vienne si je voulais me procuré des elfes de maison._

_-C'est bien ici, mais à qui ai-je l'honneur ?_

_-Mon ami se nomme Ron Weasley et je suis Harry Potter._

_-Ah monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer._

_-Moi de même madame._

_-Donc vous souhaitez obtenir des elfes de maison, et combien ?_ Questionna t'elle ?

_-J'aimerai en avoir 20 Madame,_ lui répondit il.

_-Tant que ça ? Et bien ma fois c'est assez rare qu'on est une commande aussi élevé, avez-vous les moyens au moins de vous offrir 20 elfes ?_

_-Oui j'en ai les moyens sinon je ne vous le demanderai pas._

_-Vous cherchez des elfes particuliers ?_

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Et bien chez les elfes il ya des spécialités, le plus commun sont des elfes ménagers, mais il y a aussi des elfes soigneurs, des elfes protecteurs._

_-Vous m'apprenez quelque chose madame, dans ce cas je veux 18 elfes ménagers, 1 elfe soigneur et 1 elfe protecteur._

_-C'est noté, où voulez vous que je vous les envoi ?_

_-Ron tu pense que ça dérangera tes parents si je les envoi au Terrier ?_

_-Non je crois pas, tu sais bien que mes parents t'apprécient, ça ne les dérangera pas._

_-Ok, au pire je m'arrangerai avec eux. Pouvez vous les envoyer en début de soirée au « Terrier » s'il vous plait ?_

_-Ça sera fait, bon maintenant il faut payer, cela fait 963 Gallions, 14 Mornilles, et 7 noises,_ fit elle une fois qu'elle est calculé.

Harry sortit sa carte bancaire et la donna à la sorcière, elle entra la carte dans son système de paiement et la redonna à Harry.

-_C'est bon Monsieur Potter._

_-Très bien dans ce cas nous vous laissons à vos occupations._

_-Aurevoir messieurs._

_-Aurevoir,_ dirent-ils en partant.

Ils retournèrent à l'accueil du Département pour un renseignement.

_-Excusez moi à nouveau de vous dérangez monsieur, mais j'aimerai avoir un renseignement._ Dit Harry.

_-Oui que puis-je pour vous monsieur ?_ Demanda le sorcier.

_-Voilà j'aimerai savoir comment ce nomme l'équivalent du chemin de traverse au Brésil ?_

_-Attendez je dois avoir ça dans mes fiches. Ah voilà cela se nomme « O Corredor Encantado » et çà se trouve à Rio de Janeiro, vous désirez y aller ?_

_-Oui j'ai effectivement l'intention de m'y rendre._

_-Et bien, je crois bien que des portoloins internationaux se rendent là bas, vous devriez vous renseigner au Département des transports magiques._

_-Je vous remercie pour tout ces renseignements monsieur, nous vous souhaitons une bonne fin de journée._

_-A vous aussi les jeunes._

_-Ça te dérange Ron si nous allons vite fait au niveau 6 ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Non Harry, allons-y._ Lui répondit il

Et ils prirent l'ascenseur à nouveau pour se rendre au niveau 6. Ils se ré-adressèrent à la jeune fille de l'accueil.

_-Rebonjour, _dirent-ils.

_-Rebonjour messieurs, que puis-je pour vous ?_

_-Nous aimerions d'ici quelques jours partir au « O Corredor Encantado » au Brésil._

_-Très bien un aller simple ou aller retour dans la journée ?_

_-La deuxième solution s'il vous plait._

_-D'accord et quelle date ?_

_-Ron ?_

_-Oui Harry._

_-Elle revient quand Hermione ?_

_-Le 16 je crois._

_-Ok, donc nous partirons le 18 juin s'il vous plait._

_-Ok vous viendrez le 18 à 9h et vous partirez par portoloin, et le retour devra s'effectuer à 18h maximum._

_-Pas de soucis, nous vous laissons aurevoir._

_-Aurevoir messieurs._

Ils redescendirent dans l'atrium et transplanèrent au Terrier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 :**

_-Maman, nous sommes arrivé,_ cria Ron.

_-Ah vous voilà enfin, alors comment c'est passer votre examen ?_ Questionna sa mère.

_-Je l'ai pas eu,_ lui menti son fils.

_-Oh mon pauvre Roninounet._

_-Je rigole maman, je l'ai eu bien entendu,_ cria t'il tout en agitant sa petite carte.

_-Youpi bravo mon Roninounet je suis extrêmement fière de toi. Et toi Harry comment ça c'est passer ?_

_-Parfaitement Madame Weasley, j'ai moi aussi réussi mon permis,_ lui répondit-il.

_-Et bien c'est une bonne journée, je suis ravie pour vous deux les enfants. Je vous ferai vos plats préférés pour ce soir._

_-Yeah, _cria Ron.

Ginny descendit les escaliers et sauta sur Harry.

_-Bravo mon chou, _dit elle.

_-Merci ma puce,_ dit il tout en l'embrassant.

_-Hum hum, si pouviez éviter ça quand je suis là s'il vous plait,_ leur dit la matriarche en rigolant.

_-Oups désolé madame Weasley, _dit Harry en rougissant.

_-Rabat joie maman,_ fit Ginny en lui tirant la langue.

Tout le monde se mit à rigoler.

_-Dites madame Weasley, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire._

_-Oui ?_

_-Voilà, j'ai aujourd'hui fait l'acquisition de quelques elfes de maison, et j'ai demandé à ce qu'il vienne ici pour commencer, ensuite je leur dirais où aller, ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ?_

_-Non ne t'inquiète pas Harry._

_-J'ai aussi officialisé votre nouvelle propriété, votre mari doit juste signé quelque papier et ça sera bon. Vous pourrez y aller quand vous voudrez. La propriété se trouve en Écosse._

_-Merci Harry, je ne sais pas comment te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour notre famille._

_-Vous n'avez rien à faire ou plutôt si, restez vous même._

_-De toute façon le jour où ma mère changera je veux bien manger mes cheveux,_ dit Ron.

Tout le monde rigola.

_-Tiens d'ailleurs, comme il vous sera impossible de vous occuper de vos 2 propriétés, j'ai aussi pris 2 elfes de maisons pour vous et un de mes elfes est un elfe protecteur et je lui demanderai de sécurisé la propriété en Écosse et celle-ci, on est jamais trop prudent._

_-Merci Harry et pour ça je veux bien que tu m'appelle Molly et sache que même si tu n'es pas de notre sang, tu fais comme Hermione partie de notre famille par le cœur._

Harry absorba ces mots et se mit à pleurer.

_-Mon chérie qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_ Lui demanda Ginny.

_-Ginny laisse nous Harry et moi s'il te plait,_ lui demanda sa mère.

_-Mais je …_

_-Ginny, suis moi, lui dit son frère avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans ses yeux._

Ginny et Ron sortirent donc de la maison. Pendant ce temps là Molly consolait Harry.

_-Chut Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?_

_-Ce sont vos mots, j'ai tellement eu envie que mes parents ou ma tante me les disent un jour, j'ai jamais eu de famille du moins au temps que je m'en souvienne, et là vous me dites que je fais partis de votre famille, du coup j'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer de joie._

_-Sache Harry que dès que nous t'avons eu sous ce toit la première fois nous t'avons tout de suite considéré comme membre de notre famille, tu est le meilleur ami de Ron après tout et si il est l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui c'est grâce à toi et à Hermione._

_-Merci Molly, vos mots me vont droit au cœur._

_-Aller calme toi un peu et dès que tu te sentira prêt rejoins Ron et Ginny. Si jamais un jour tu as besoin de parler à quelqu'un autre que tes amis Harry viens nous voir moi ou Arthur, on sera ravi de pouvoir t'aider pour quoi que se soit._

_-Je m'en souviendrai merci Molly._

_-Merci à toi Harry._

Pendant ce temps là dehors.

_-Mais pourquoi tu as voulu qu'on parte Ron, Harry n'est pas bien merde, je suis sa petite amie c'est à moi de le consoler._ Gueula Ginny une fois assez éloigné de la maison.

-_Ginny écoute moi, oui Harry avait besoin d'être consolé mais cette fois ce n'était ni à moi, ni à Hermione ni à toi de le faire._

_-Et pourquoi ça ?_

_-Sait-tu au moins pourquoi il pleure ?_

_-Non je n'ai pas compris._ Se lamenta Ginny.

_-C'est à cause de ce que maman lui a dit._

_-... ?_

_-Maman lui a dit qu'elle le considérai comme membre à part entière de notre famille._

_-Oui bah ça c'est pas nouveau._

_-Oui elle l'a toujours pensé ou nous l'a dit mais jamais elle ne l'avait dit à Harry._

_-Je comprend mieux, que je suis bête._

_-Harry n'a jamais pu vivre une vie de famille, et là notre mère lui dit que même si Harry n'est pas de notre sang il est tout de même membre de notre famille par le cœur. Et vu la vie qu'Harry a eu, cette simple phrase a fait craquer Harry de bonheur, il a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille._

_-C'est compréhensible._

_-Bon en attendant je vais m'entrainer au sortilège du miroir, tu veux rester avec moi ou te balader un peu ?_

_-Je vais aller me balader, préviens Harry que je reviendrai d'ici peu ?_

_-Ok sœurette_

Elle commença à marcher et …

_-Ron ?_

_-Oui petite sœur ?_

_-Tu as changé._

_-Tu trouve ?_

_-Oui tu est plus mature, je te préfère comme çà._

Ron lui sourit et commença à s'entrainer pendant que sa sœur se baladait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard Harry sortit de la maison et rejoignit Ron qui se débrouillait bien pour le bouclier.

_-Ron où est Ginny ?_ Lui demanda t'il.

_-Elle est partie en vadrouille,_ lui répondit Ron.

_-Ok._

_-Ça va mieux Harry._

_-Oui beaucoup mieux mon ami._

_-Tu t'entraine ?_

_-Pas de soucis, de plus on est pas loin d'avoir des résultats avec ce sortilège._

_-Oui on s'améliore, bientôt il sera opérationnel pour les duels._

_-En effet, aller je me met au boulot._

Ils s'entrainèrent une heure durant et tout d'un coup des cracs se firent entendre et des elfes apparurent devant le Terrier.

_-Ah voici les elfes qui arrivent je vais aller les accueillir,_ s'exclama Harry.

_-Je t'accompagne,_ lui dit Ron.

_-Bonjour je suis Harry Potter._

_-Bonjour Maitre._

_-Tout d'abord je voudrai savoir comment nous devons nous lier ?_ Questionna Harry.

Un jeune elfe sortit du groupe et s'avança vers Harry et répondit.

_-Maitre pour que vous soyez lier aux elfes il faut tendre votre baguette magique vers nous et prononcer « Ego vir vester vobis cinxerunt me elf » et cela sur chaque elfe._

_-Merci quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je suis Tiki Maitre._

_-Enchanté Tiki, tout d'abord avant de commencer j'aimerai que l'elfe soigneur et l'elfe protecteur sortent du lot et viennent derrière moi._

Les 2 elfes sortirent du lot et avancèrent.

_-Très bien patienter quelques instants. Ron peux tu aller chercher ta mère s'il te plait ?_

_-J'y vais._

2 minutes plus tard Molly rejoint Harry.

_-Harry mais tu m'avais pas dit qu'il y aurai tant d'elfes._

_-C'est pour entretenir mes propriétés Molly, si j'en prenais moins, ils se tueraient à la tache._

_-Je comprend Harry._

_-Si je vous ai demandé de venir c'est pour que nous commencions par vos 2 elfes, alors choisissez les 2 elfes que vous prendrez et vous lancerez le sortilège qui les liera à votre famille._

Madame Weasley choisit donc 2 elfes et commença à leurs parler.

_-Bonjour, puis-je connaître vos noms?_ Les questionna t'elle.

-_Je suis Lassa, _lui répondit l'elfe le plus jeune.

_-Et moi Hurelle ma Maitresse,_ lui répondit l'autre elfe.

_-Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, moi c'est Molly. Acceptez-vous de servir la famille Weasley ?_

_-Oh oui Maitresse,_ répondirent-ils.

_-Quelle est la formule Harry s'il te plait?_

Harry lui donna la formule.

_-« Ego vir vester vobis cinxerunt me elf »,_ chantonna Madame Weasley en visant Hurelle.

Un fil vert les relia 5 secondes et le lien se créa, elle répéta la même opération pour Lassa et se fut un succès à nouveau.

_-Nous vous sommes liés désormais Maitresse Weasley._

_-Très bien alors comme premier ordre je vous demanderai de ne plus m'appeler Maitresse Weasley mais seulement Molly, est-ce clair pour vous ?_

_-Oui Molly,_ leurs répondirent-il

_-Merci et merci à toi aussi Harry._

_-De rien je vous demanderai juste de les respecter, c'est tout ce que je vous demande._

_-Je comprend Harry et de toute façon je ne suis pas du genre à frapper quiconque hormis les mangemorts évidement._

Harry lui sourit et se tourna vers les 2 elfes derrière lui.

_-Bien commençons._

Ils lança la formule en visant chacun des 2 elfes et comme avec Madame Weasley, des liens apparurent en vert avant de s'estomper.

_-Très bien lequel de vous deux est l'elfe protecteur ?_

_-Moi Maitre,_ répondit un elfe d'âge moyen.

_-Très bien j'aimerai que tu lance tout les sortilèges de protection que tu connaisse sur cette demeure afin qu'aucune personne voulant du mal à cette famille ne puisse leurs faire du mal._

_-Je vis pour vous servir Maitre, quand dois je commencer Maitre ?_

_-Nous commencerons demain, quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je suis Razor Maitre._

_-Très bien Razor. Et toi elfe guerrisseur quel est ton nom ?_

_-Je suis Lina Maitre._

_-Ok Lina, quand un elfe aura besoin de soin ou moi même, vous devrez obligatoirement les soignés._

_-D'accord Maitre._

_-Et cela peu importe si ils te supplient de ne pas le faire, soigne les par la force si besoin est._

_-Oui Maitre._

_-Bon maintenant passons aux autres elfes, nous allons nous lier, mettez vous en file indienne s'il vous plait._

Tout les elfes obéirent et Harry se lia à eux en finissant par Tiki.

_-Rejoignez vos camarades Razor et Lina._

_-Très bien Maitre,_ répondirent-ils.

_-Voilà mes premiers ordres alors écoutez moi bien et je ne veux aucune contestation de votre part, vous serez payé pour vos services, j'ouvrirai un compte pour chacun d'entre vous et cet argent vous en ferez ce que vous voulez, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?_

_-Oui Maitre,_ répondirent-ils.

_-Ensuite je vous interdit de vous punir pour quoi que se soit, vous formerez des groupes de 2 et vous irez dans mes demeures vous en occupez sauf pour ma maison de Godric's Hollow où iront 2 elfes plus Razor et Lina quand je le leurs demanderai, formez les groupes, je vais vous répartir dans les propriétés. _

Et c'est ainsi qu'il donna aux elfes les demeures dont ils doivent s'occupés, tout les elfes savaient maintenant où ils devaient se rendre.

_-Avant que vous y alliez, je veux aussi que vous vous créer un espace propre dans une chambre pour vous. Je ne veux pas que vous dormiez sur le sol._

_-Oui Maitre,_ répondirent-ils encore.

_-Très bien partez tous aux destinations convenu sauf Razor, Lina, et Tiki._

Et tout les autres elfes transplanèrent afin de trouver leurs nouvelles maisons.

_-Razor, tu reste ici cette nuit pour que tu puisse t'occuper des protections ici demain._

_-Très bien Maitre,_ lui répondit-il.

_-Lina tu iras à Godric's Hollow et tu créera une sorte d'infirmerie dans une des salles du rez de chaussé, n'hésite pas à puiser dans mon compte en banque pour tout le matériel à acheter dont tu pourrai avoir besoin et tu dormira dans une chambre que tu partagera avec Razor et Tiki quand il aura fini tout le travail qui l'attend._

_-Très bien Maitre._ Et elle transplana.

_-Tiki, j'ai choisi de faire de toi mon porte parole auprès de tes semblables qui sont à mon service afin que si ils aient un problème, tu puisse rapidement m'en informer._

_-Je suis à votre service Maitre._

_-Je veux que dès demain tu aillent faire des courses au Chemin de Traverse et que tu achète suffisamment de vêtement classe pour tout nos nouveaux amis elfes, peux tu faire ça pour moi ?_ Questionna Harry.

_-Mais Maitre ils refuseront, ils prendront ce geste pour une libération._

_-Non tu leurs dit juste que je ne veux pas les voir avec des torchons sur eux, qu'en tant que membre de la famille Potter ils doivent se montrer respectable à tout moment._

_-Très bien Maitre._

_-Pour Razor, Lina et toi il faut que se soit des habits différents. Par exemple, toi tu portera du jaune ocre, Lina une tenue bleu, Razor une tenue verte et tout les autres elfes une tenue rouge, ça peut se faire ?_

_-Bien sur Maitre._

_-Sinon tu dormiras à Godric's Hollow avec Razor et Lina, d'ailleurs tu peux y aller._

_-J'y vais de ce pas Maitre._

Et l'elfe transplana, il ne restaient qu'au Terrier Razor et les 2 elfes de la famille Weasley.

**...**

**NDA:** Bonjour, voilà un new chapitre j'espère qu'il vous aura plut, il a été plus long que les précédents, le prochain chapitre ne sera pas là avant Septembre (vacance oblige ^^). J'espère que vous passerez tous de très bonne vacance, en attendant si vou appréciez mon histoire n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir en mettant une review, n'hesitez surtout pas à lachez vos coms, c'est très important pour un auteur =).


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse pour l'attente mais ayant beaucoup de travail et une vie IRL assez remplit je n'ai pas pu poster auparavant. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 8 je préfère ne pas vous donner de date car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à tenir l'engagement mais soyez assuré que l'histoire aura une fin. =)

Maintenant voici le chapitre 7, bonne lecture.

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions via les reviews.

**Chapitre 7 :**

Monsieur Weasley arriva sur les coups de 19 heures et il fit la connaissance de ses 2 elfes qu'ils saluèrent, ils mangèrent et se couchèrent tôt.

**1 semaine plus tard**

_-Stupefix,_ cria Ron.

_-Miroiro, _riposta Harry.

Le sortilège de Ron se retourna contre lui et il fut stupefixé. Harry le réanima.

_-Ça y'est tu est au point Harry, à mon tour d'essayer._

_-Ok, tiens toi sur tes gardes, Stupefix._

_-Miroiro. Çà marche aussi mais mon bouclier est moins épais que le tiens, si tu avais mit plus de puissance je serai surement stupefixé._

_-Oui mais au moins maintenant tu le maitrise, je suis sur que quelques heures de plus et tu le maitrisera comme moi._

_-Oui, mais bon là j'ai un peu envie de changer de sortilège, tu n'aurai pas quelque chose de plus puissant ?_

_-Attend je vais chercher mon livre._

Et Harry courut chercher son livre qui se trouvait dans sa malle et redescendit rejoindre Ron.

_-J'avais mit un marque page sur le prochain bouclier que je voulais maitriser. Ah le voilà « Le Bouclier de Sang »._

_-Il sert à quoi celui là ?_ Demanda Ron.

_-Il permet de stopper les sortilèges moyens._ Lui répondit Harry.

_-Ah il ne les renvoient pas celui là ?_

_-Non pas celui là, mais déjà tu peux me croire il a l'air dur à maitriser._

_-Y'a des gestes précis à faire ?_

_-Oui on doit faire un cercle dans le sens horaire, la formule est « Sangis Shield », si le sortilège est correctement lancé alors une espèce de bouclier de couleur orange sanguin rond apparaitra et stoppera le sortilège. _

_-Bon bah travaillons çà alors._

_-Oui c'est partit._

La veille de la venu de leur meilleure amie, il arrivait à faire apparaître la moitié du bouclier. Mais ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de se reposer un peu car ils étaient sûr que leur amie n'allait plus les lâcher par la suite.

Le 16 juillet arriva donc et ils décidèrent de se lever à 10 heure.

_-Salut Harry,_ dit Ron de sa voix encore endormit.

_-Salut Ron, dors 15 minutes de plus je prend la douche je te préviens quand j'aurai fini._

_-Merci, tu me sauves._

Harry fila se laver et s'habiller, il reviens dans la chambre et prévient Ron qu'il pouvait y aller. Ron s'y rendit en grommelant comme tout les matins. En attendant que Ron se lave, Harry avait pour habitude de rejoindre Ginny pour avoir leurs moments seul à seul réguliers, ils discutaient, faisaient des projets d'avenir, et s'embrassaient.

Une fois que Ron fut prêt, il frappa à la porte de la chambre de sa sœur pour les prévenir qu'il était prêt, ils descendirent donc tous et mangèrent les pan-cakes cuisinés par Madame Weasley.

_-Mmmh c'est super bon Maman, tu t'es surpassé,_ s'extasia Ron.

_-Oui ils sont différent d'avant je trouve,_ dit Ginny.

_-J'ai jamais mangé d'aussi bons pan-cakes, _répondit Harry.

_-C'est Hurelle qu'il faut félicité, elle m'a expliqué comment rendre certain plats encore meilleur._ Répondit Madame Weasley.

_-Hurelle t'es une vrai chef,_ dit Ron en se tournant vers la dite elfe.

Hurelle se mit à rougir.

_-J'ai des Maitres merveilleux, il est normal que je fasse de mon mieux pour votre bien être._

Une fois le repas finit, Harry appela un des elfes.

_-Razor !_

Un crac se fit entendre et un elfe avec une tenue verte apparut.

_-Oui Maitre ?_

_-Je voulais savoir où tu en étais dans les protections ?_

_-Le Terrier est protégé, L'Oreste aussi, Godric's Hollow à été remis en état et protégé ainsi que Square Grimaurd, en ce moment je m'attaque au manoir de Barcelone._

_-Très bien, je suis fier de toi tu travaille bien. Mais si tu fatigue tu peux prendre quelques jours de repos, les plus urgents ont été fait donc il n'y aura pas de soucis._

_-Je vous remercie pour votre sollicitude mon bienveillant Maitre. Il en sera fait selon vos ordres._

_-D'accord Razor tu peux partir et merci encore pour tout ce que tu fait._

Razor transplana de nouveau pour se rendre à Barcelone.

_-Tiki !_

Un nouveau crac retentit et cette fois ce fut un elfe avec une tenue jaune qui apparut.

_-Bonjour Maitre._

_-Bonjour tu est toujours aussi élégant avec cette tenue._

_-Merci Maitre. Vous désiriez ?_

_-Est-ce que tout les elfes se portent bien ?_

_-Nous avons Kachir qui est malade il c'est fait piquer par quelques doxys en nettoyant l'une de vos demeures. Répondit l'elfe._

_-Kachir est bien dans la villa à Eden non ?_

_-Oui Maitre._

_-Lina s'y est rendu ?_

_-Oui d'ailleurs elle y est encore Maitre._

_-Très bien dit lui de rester là bas 2-3 jours le temps que Kachir se remette._

_-Très bien Maitre je vais aller lui porter votre message._

_-La villa est-elle habitable ?_

_-Je ne sais pas encore Maitre, il faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de Bédir._

_-Pas la peine je vais le contacter, Bédir !_

Un crac se fit encore entendre.

_-Oui mon maitre ?_

_-Comment avance le nettoyage de la demeure ?_

_-C'est presque terminé Maitre, aujourd'hui j'aurai terminé._

_-D'accord, tu peux y retourner Bédir, toi Tiki reste ici._

Harry se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_-Molly êtes-vous là ?_

_-Oui Harry, que se passe-t'il ?_

_-Je venais vous prévenir que je passerai la nuit de ce soir et la journée de demain en Australie, çà ne vous dérange pas ?_

_-Non Harry tu fais ce que tu veux._

_-Et concernant Ron et Ginny ?_

Les deux concernés regardèrent leur mère avec un regard implorant la pitié.

_-Mmmh je ne sais pas, qu'ils demandent l'accord à leur père._

_-Attendez je vais aller le voir en personne, je reviens d'ici 20 minutes, Ginny peut-elle m'accompagner ?_

_-Oui si tu veux._

_-Ron tu veux nous accompagner ?_

_-Non je vais aller m'assoir dans le canapé et discuter avec ton elfe._

_-Ok comme tu veux._

Harry et Ginny sortirent dans le jardin et Ginny s'accrocha au bras d'Harry et il transplana dans l'atrium du Ministère, il salua l'homme à l'accueil et monta dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au bureau du père de la jeune fille.

_-Salut Arthur._

_-Tiens donc, Harry et Ginny que faites vous là ?_ Questionna l'homme roux.

_-Arthur je suis venu vous demander un petit service._ Répondit Harry.

_-Je t'écoute._

_-Voilà un de mes elfes est malade, je désire donc y aller cette nuit et la journée de demain pour m'occuper de lui et je voulais savoir si votre fils et votre fille pouvaient m'y accompagner._

_-Qu'a dit ma femme ?_

_-Elle a dit que c'était à vous de prendre la décision, c'est pour çà que nous sommes venu._

_-Et où est-ce ?_

_-Dans ma villa d'Eden en Australie._

_-Est-elle protégé ?_

_-Euh je suppose étant donné que cette propriété appartenait à mon arrière grand-père. Je peux me renseigner si vous le souhaitez._

_-Je preferrai._

_-Ok, Bédir !_

L'elfe apparut.

_-Oui Maitre ?_

_-La villa d'Eden est-elle suffisamment protégé ?_

_-Oui Maitre à la limite il doit manquer 2-3 protections et c'est tout._

_-D'accord tu peux retourner au Terrier je te rejoins dans pas longtemps._

_-Très bien mon Maitre._

Et l'elfe disparut.

_-Razor !_

L'elfe à la tenue verte apparut.

_-Peux tu remettre les protections de Barcelone à plus tard et t'occuper de finir les protections de ma villa d'Eden en Australie pour ce soir ?_

_-Je m'y met de suite Maitre._

_-Cela vous convient-il Arthur ?_

_-Oui cela me suffit, vous avez mon accord._

_-MERCI PAPA, cria sa fille._

_-Merci Arthur je vous ramène votre troupe demain en début de soirée promit._

_-Razor ramène nous au Terrier, tu ira ensuite à Eden._

L'elfe attrapa les mains d'Harry et de Ginny et disparut. Ils réapparrurent au Terrier. L'elfe retransplana en direction de l'Australie.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

_-Arthur est d'accord Molly,_ dit Harry.

_-D'accord dans ce cas vous pourrez y aller. Sinon Hermione est arrivé, elle est dans le salon avec Ron et ton elfe._

_-D'accord nous y allons._

Harry et Ginny se dirigèrent vers le salon main dans la main.

_-Salut Hermione,_ dirent-ils une fois arrivé.

-_HARRY, GINNY, comment allez-vous ?_ Cria la brune.

_-On va bien et toi ?_

_-Ça peut aller, mes 2 premières semaines de vacance se sont très bien déroulé._

_-Bah pour nous aussi, on s'est pas mal entrainé, on a passé notre permis de transplanage et plein d'autres choses._

_-Oui Ron m'a raconté, au passage félicitation._

_-Merci._

_-Ron m'a dit qu'il y avait d'autres choses qu'il ne m'avait pas dit car c'était à toi de me le dire._

_-Ah, bah pour commencer que t'a t'il dit pour éviter de répéter ?_

_-Bah que vous aviez passer votre permis, que vous l'avez eu et que tu as été à Gringotts pour le testament de notre ancien directeur._

_-Alors j'ai reçu 2 lettres en arrivant chez moi quand on est arrivé de la gare de King's Cross, une lettre d'Albus et une lettre de Gringotts, attend je vais te les montrer ça sera plus simple. Accio mes lettres._

Les courriers arrivèrent.

_-Tiens lis les._

_-Ok ensuite ?_ Une fois qu'elle les a lu.

_-Et bien j'ai reçu un portoloin de Gringotts, j'y suis allé et j'ai découvert qu'Albus Dumbledore était le père de ma grand mère coté paternel donc en gros c'est mon arrière grand père, j'ai aussi découvert que j'étais le descendant direct de Godric Gryffondor du coté de ma mère._

_-Ouah c'est hallucinant._

_-J'ai aussi eu accès a plusieurs comptes en banque et j'ai aussi hérité de quelques propriétés et de sociétés aussi bien moldu que sorcier. J'ai donc acheté des elfes de maison que je paye je tiens à te le souligné avant que tu ne te mette en colère, j'ai aussi offert à la famille Weasley un manoir et 2 elfes de maison. Et voilà._

_-Et bien, ça en fait des choses à assimilé._

_-Au fait Ron ton père est d'accord pour ce soir et demain._

_-Cool, Hermione tu nous accompagne j'espère ?_

_-Où çà ?_

_-Dans une des villas d'Harry, un de ses elfes est malade et il veut aller voir si ce n'est pas trop grave._

_-Ok ça ne me dérange pas, j'en suis même ravie, comme ça je verrai si tes elfes sont bien traité Harry._

_-Ne t'inquiète j'ai pensé à tout, j'ai même engagé un elfe soigneur qui est déjà sur place. Et demain on en profitera pour aller faire un tour du coté sorcier là bas._

_-Ah oui Hermione, on part au Brésil après demain pour une mission qu'Albus a confié à Harry._ Lui dit Ron.

_-Si l'ancien directeur le lui a demandé je vois mal comment je pourrai refusé._

_-Dit moi Hermione comme je te connais, tu as dut écrire une liste de sortilèges à apprendre, n'est-ce pas ? _Demanda Harry.

_-Tu me connais trop bien Harry,_ rit Hermione.

_-Avec Ron on a revu tout les sorts qu'on connaissait depuis la première année, ensuite on a travaillé sur 2 boucliers, le premier « le Bouclier du miroir » on le maitrise maintenant parfaitement, et le deuxième « le Bouclier de Sang » on le maitrise à 50% à peu près._

_-Vous n'avez pas chômé à ce que je vois de plus je connais pas ces sortilèges, où les as-tu trouvé ?_

_-Dans un livre que j'ai acheté, je te le montrerai si tu veux._

_-Ça tombe bien que vous vous ayez entrainé sur les sortilèges défensifs car j'en avais pas trouvé, en revanche j'ai trouvé pas mal de bon sorts offensifs._

_-Tu nous montrera ça cet après midi, en revanche pendant 3 jours à partir de demain moi je me repose, depuis le début des vacances je m'entraine intensivement 7 jours sur 7 et là j'ai besoin de repos._

_-Moi pareil,_ dit Ron.

_-Ok les gars pendant 3 jours je vous embête pas, par contre après on s'entraine intensivement._

_-Mollo Hermione, je ne suis jamais contre pour m'entrainer, mais parfois il faut se reposer sinon le corps suit pas._

_-LES ENFANTS A TABLE,_ cria Madame Weasley.

_-Tiki, va a Godric's Hollow pour manger tu nous rejoindra à 3 heures._

_-Très bien Maitre._

Il transplana dans la demeure principale de son Maitre.

_-Allez à table les jeunes, j'ai faim moi,_ se lamenta Ron.

_-On te suit estomac sur patte,_ rigolèrent Harry et Ginny.

_-Ils ne changeront jamais, _sourit la brune.

Ils mangèrent donc et Hermione demanda à madame Weasley comment elle traitait ses 2 elfes, madame Weasley lui expliqua que ses elfes étaient bien traités et qu'elle les adoraient.

_-Aller on va s'entrainer maintenant,_ s'exclama Hermione.

_-Et ça commence,_ rigolèrent les garçons.

Ils sortirent dehors et s'éloignèrent de la maison.

_-J'ai trouvé un bon petit sortilège qui pourrait nous être utile._

_-On t'écoute Hermione._

_-Ça s'appelle le sortilège « Grattouille », c'est un sortilège tout simple qui peut être annulé d'un « Finite » mais certain mangemort sont tellement bête qu'ils n'y penseront pas. Ce sortilège donne une très grosse envie de se gratter et la personne ne peux pas s'en empêcher longtemps._

_-C'est malin comme sortilège,_ sorti Ron.

_-Oui très malin et aussi très simple, en 2 heures vous y arriverez sans problème, après vous continuerez à vous entrainer sur le bouclier que vous êtes en train d'essayer._

_-Ça me va, mais toi tu ne t'entraine pas sur ce sortilège ?_ Demanda Harry.

_- « Scratch »_ lança t'elle sur Harry.

_-Eh,_ cria Harry tout en se grattant.

_-« Finite ». Comme tu peux le voir je le maitrise déjà,_ dit-elle d'un sourire.

_-Mais tu va t'entrainer sur quoi en attendant ?_ Demanda Ron.

_-Bah sur le sortilège que vous maitrisez déjà et que je ne maitrise pas. D'ailleurs tu peux me passer ton livre Harry s'il te plait ?_

_-Accio livre sur les boucliers._

Le livre arriva, Harry le remit à son amie.

_-Quel Bouclier maitrisez-vous ?_

_-Le bouclier Miroir,_ répondit Ron.

_-Ok merci Ron, bon bah je m'y met et vous aussi._

Ils s'entrainèrent 2 heures durant, Ron et Harry le maitrisèrent rapidement tandis qu'Hermione galérait sur le sien.

_-Hermione on a fini, on se met sur le Bouclier de Sang._

Hermione ne répondit pas étant trop concentré sur le sortilège qu'elle tentait d'apprendre. Les garçons se mirent donc au travail sur le deuxième bouclier. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bout de 3 heures, ils avaient bien progressé, ils décidèrent de s'allonger dans l'herbe en attendant que le repas soit prêt.

La mère de Ron appela tout le monde pour diner, ils mangèrent tous calmement, quand 20 heure sonna les 4 amis transplanèrent en Australie avec l'aide de Tiki.

Prochain chapitre dans X semaines (en gros je ne sais pas quand)

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici le chapitre 9, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je vous souhaites tous de bonne fêtes de fin d'années**

**Chapitre 9 :**

_-Ouah c'est super beau,_ cria Ron.

_-Si les Maitres veulent bien aller sur la terrasse pour un petit rafraichissement._

_-Non Tiki, je veux d'abord aller voir Kachir._

_-Très bien suivez moi Maitre._

Ils suivirent l'elfe à l'étage dans une petite chambre ou 2 lits était présent et sur l'un d'eux un petit elfe était pale avec à coté Lina qui surveillait son état.

_-Lina comment se porte Kachir s'il te plait ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-Il va mieux que ce matin Maitre. Il sera sur pied dès demain._

_-Bien, Kachir as tu besoin de quelque chose ?_

_-Non merci Maitre, Lina s'occupe très bien de moi, je vous remercie d'avoir fait le déplacement pour moi Oh mon Maitre._

_-C'est tout à fait normal Kachir, dans ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer, si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas à nous le faire savoir._

_-Très bien Maitre._

Les 4 jeunes descendirent pour aller sur la terrasse.

_-Harry je suis ravie de ton comportement vis à vis de tes elfes, quand toute cette guerre sera terminé tu pourra m'aider à changer la mentalité des gens ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_-On verra Hermione,_ lui répondit Harry.

_-En tout cas c'est merveilleux ici, y'a même une piscine._ Dit Ron.

_-Les elfes ont fait un travail remarquable y'a pas à dire._ Dit Ginny.

_-Tiki tu peux retourner à Godric's Hollow, je t'appellerai demain._

_-Très bien mon Maitre._

L'elfe transplana.

_-On se fait une petite piscine ?_ Proposa Harry.

_-Ok, répondirent les autres._

Ils allèrent tous se changer pour se mettre en maillot de bain, le premier à sauté dans la piscine fut Ron, Harry et les filles suivirent.

Ils se baignèrent une bonne demi-heure quand soudain Ron sortit pour aller boire un peu dans son verre. Hermione le détaillait dans la piscine, elle le trouvait changé, beaucoup plus mature, et en plus il commençait à avoir des muscles, elle se dit que si elle et Ron se mettait ensemble il ferait un beau couple. Elle rougit a cette pensée.

Harry remarqua comment son amie regardait avec des yeux qui bavait littéralement sur Ron, il se mit à rire intérieurement, c'est vrai que son ami avait une plastique irréprochable, il avait remarqué que quand lui et Ginny s'isolaient Ron se musclait de son coté, il faudrait qu'il lui demande comment il fait car lui n'était pas super musclé, il était même plutôt maigrichon. Sur ces pensées Ron revint dans la piscine.

_-Ça fait du bien de boire,_ s'extasia Ron.

_-Je vais aller boire moi aussi,_ dit Hermione qui avait des bouffés de chaleur.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, la présence de Ron à ses côtés la mettait dans tout ses états, comment n'avait-elle pas remarqué à quel point Ron était un beau gosse. Pendant qu'elle sortait, Ron lui ne se cacha pas pour lorgner sur le magnifique corps de la jeune femme. Harry ria intérieurement, alors comme ça les deux étaient attirés l'un l'autre.

Hermione se retourna et fut toute rouge.

_-Ron j'ai un bouton sur le visage ?_ Demanda elle.

_-Non pourquoi me poses-tu cette question,_ lui répondit il.

_-Ah je croyais._

Elle se retourna vers la table dos à Ron, et celui-ci pu admirer les jolies fesses de la demoiselle. Ce petit jeu dura toute la soirée et Harry et Ginny rirent sous cape, ils finirent par aller se coucher aux alentours de 23 heure.

Le lendemain matin, ils décidèrent de flâner dans le petit salon, Kachir était rétablie mais Harry lui ordonna de se reposer 2 jours de plus, Hermione l'en félicita. Bédir leur prépara un bon déjeuner et il les amena dans le coté sorcier d'Australie avant de repartir seul dans la villa.

_-Bon par quoi on commence._ Demanda Harry.

_-Par la librairie bien sur, _répondit Hermione avec enthousiasme

_-Va pour la librairie,_ s'exprima Ron.

Harry en fut surpris mais décida de rien dire.

Ils allèrent dans la librairie et Hermione était à la limite de sauter partout tellement il y avait de livre intéressant, elle en choisit 3 tandis qu'Harry en acheta 2, un sur les sorts offensifs avancé et un autre sur les potions. En effet il avait pris la décision de s'entrainer durement dans cette discipline car il se doutait que ça pourrait lui servir un jour ou l'autre.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la boutique de baguette car Hermione voulait savoir quels genre d'élément ils utilisaient dans ce pays.

_-Bonjour messieurs dames, _dit le fabricant.

_-Bonjour monsieur,_ répondirent-ils.

_-Vous êtes bien trop vieux pour acheter une baguette alors que venez vous faire ici ?_

_-Nous venons d'Angleterre et nous aimerions savoir quels éléments vous utilisez ici pour les baguettes ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_-Ah oui l'Angleterre, vous utilisez crin de licorne, ventricule de dragon et plume de phœnix chez vous n'est-ce pas ?_

_-Oui c'est bien ça._

_-Et bien ici, nous utilisons les ventricules de dragon, poil de sombral et plume hippogriffe_

Soudain Harry eu une idée.

_-Monsieur puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_-Je vous écoute._

_-Est-il possible de rendre une baguette indétectable par un ministère ?_

_-Non ce n'est pas possible tant qu'on a la Trace._

Harry eu une mine abattu.

_-En revanche des baguettes indétectables existent mais elles sont rendu comme cela lors de sa conception, une fois une baguette terminé c'est impossible._

Harry eu un espoir.

_-Où puis-je en trouver ?_

_-Pourquoi me posez vous ce genre de question ?_

_-Savez vous ce qui se passe en Angleterre Monsieur ? _Demanda Harry.

_-Oui un mage noir y sévit,_ répondit le fabricant.

_-Effectivement et mon amie ici présente est encore mineur mais elle n'a pas le droit d'apprendre à se défendre pendant les vacances. Or la guerre fait rage chez nous et il faut qu'elle puisse se défendre._

_-Je pourrais vous vendre ce genre de baguette mais comment être sûr que vous n'êtes pas des mages noirs ?_

Harry lui montra sa cicatrice.

_-Harry Potter ici dans ma boutique, mon dieu._

_-Calmez vous monsieur je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que je suis ici,_ tempéra notre héros.

_-Bien sur bien sur, mademoiselle venez par ici._

Il sortit son mètre et fait des mesures que seul lui ou les fabricants de baguette pouvaient comprendre.

Il alla dans son arrière boutique et ramena 5 boites.

_-Essayez celle là miss._

Ginny prit la baguette et le fabricant la reprit directement.

_-Non non ça ne conviendra pas._

Il lui fit recommencer avec 2 autres baguettes et même résultat, il prit la quatrième boite et passa la baguette à Ginny, une fois dans ses mains elle eut un sourire et le vendeur aussi.

_-On dirait qu'on a trouvé ce qu'il vous fallait, c'est une baguette en ébène, 26 centimètres et demi, et plume hippogriffe_

_-Merci,_ répondit la jeune fille.

_-De rien de rien. Monsieur Potter me ferez vous l'honneur de me laisser regarder votre baguette de plus près ?_

_-Si vous le souhaitez._

Il lui passa donc sa baguette et le fabricant la regarda attentivement sous toutes les coutures, il lança 2-3 sortilèges inoffensif

_-Il semblerai que votre baguette fatigue Monsieur Potter._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Vous avez dût faire beaucoup de duel intensif, votre baguette a besoin d'être restauré._

_-Vous pouvez le faire ?_

_-Bien sûr, souhaitez-vous que je fasse de même avec celle de vos amis ?_

_-C'est à eux de voir,_ répondit Harry.

Ron et Hermione acceptèrent, le fabricant prit les baguettes et les restaura. Une heure après il avait fini.

_-Voilà je vous rend vos baguettes, elles sont comme neuves._

_-Merci Monsieur,_ répondirent-ils.

_-Miss ?_ Dit il en regardant la rousse.

_-Weasley monsieur,_ répondit-elle.

_-Bien, je vous suggère de cacher l'existence de cette baguette à tout le monde hormis votre entourage, et servez-vous en que pendant les périodes de vacance._

_-D'accord._

_-Combien vous dois-je ?_ Demanda Harry.

_-70 Gallions et 3 Noises Monsieur Potter._

Harry paya le montant et ils sortirent du magasin. Harry décida d'aller chercher des ingrédients pour potion, il trouva un petit magasin qui vendait de tout, il prit un peu de tout et appella Bédir et ils rentrèrent à la villa.

Review?


	10. Chapter 10

Bien le bonjour à vous chères lecteurs, je sais que je n'ai pas publier depuis longtemps mais ma vie est assez remplis et j'ai très peu de temps pour écrire donc forcement peu de temps pour publier, voici le chapitre 10 tant attendu (ou pas).

**Chapitre 10 :**

__-Alors les amis vous avez apprécié ce mini-séjour ?__ Demanda Harry.

__-Oh oui ça change radicalement du Terrier,__ répondit Ron.

__-J'adore ce pays,__ répondit son amour.

__-Moi aussi j'ai aimé,__ répondit Hermione à son tour.

_-Bon et bien j'en suis ravie, à la rigueur on reviendra pendant les vacances ici ou peut être à Barcelone, on va rentrer au Terrier, il faut se coucher tôt se soir, car demain nous partons pour le Brésil._

__-Ah oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié,__ répliqua Ron.

_-Pas moi j'attends ce jour depuis pratiquement le début des vacances._

__-Je comprend, tu dois être impatient,__ rigola Ron.

__-Pourquoi ? Que va tu chercher exactement au Brésil Harry ?__ Demanda la jeune brune.

_-Ahahaha, tu verra, pas un mot Ron et Ginny, ok ?_

__-Pas de soucis je vais retenir ma langue,__ répondit Ginny.

__-Je ferai de mon mieux Harry,__ répondit le roux.

_-Allez, vous êtes pas sympa là, vous pourriez me le dire quand même._

__-Non on va te laissé mijoter un peu,__ rigola Harry.

_-L'un de vous me le dira ce soir foi d'Hermione Granger._

Ils rigolèrent tous devant la moue boudeuse de la brune, Harry appela Tiki pour qu'elle les ramène au Terrier, ce qu'elle fit rapidement avant de repartir pour Godric's Hollow, ils racontèrent leur journée en Australie aux parents de Ron, Harry décida d'aborder un sujet délicat avec le couple Weasley.

_-Molly, Arthur, je voulais vous parler d'une chose._

_-On t'écoute._

_-En allant dans le coin sorcier de l'Australie, nous sommes aller voir un fabricant de baguette et je lui ai demandé si il existait des baguettes in-traçables, il me répondit que oui, je lui ai donc demandé de vendre une de ses baguettes in-traçables à Ginny afin qu'elle puisse s'entrainer sans avoir le ministère sur le dos._

_-Nous comprenons Harry d'ailleurs si vous ne l'aviez pas fait nous avions l'intention de le faire, il est très important qu'elle puisse se défendre même si nous préférions qu'elle ne s'implique pas dans les combats._

__-Papa, je suis peut être une femme, mais je veux combattre la tyrannie de ce gros malade mental,__ gueula Ginny.

_-___Je m'en doutais ma puce et c'est pour ça que ta mère et moi nous avions l'intention de t'acheter une de ces baguettes. Mais il faut garder l'existence de cette baguette pour nous et seulement nous,__ répondit son père.

__-Bref, nous nous coucherons tôt ce soir car demain nous partons au Brésil pour ce que vous savez,__ dit Harry.

__-Ah oui pour le …,__ parla Madame Weasley.

__-Stop dit pas maman, on veux faire tourner en bourrique Hermione,__ leur dit Ron.

__-Méchant,__ bouda Hermione en lui tirant la langue.

__-Hahaha,__rigola Monsieur Weasley et tout monde se mit à rire y compris Hermione.

__-Bon bah je vais préparer le souper,__ dit Madame Weasley.

__-Nous allons dehors en attendant,__ cria Ron sur le pas de la porte.

Les 4 jeunes sortirent donc dehors et se baladèrent, ils parlèrent d'avenir, de ce qu'ils allaient décider concernant un éventuel retour à Poudlard, de leurs amis, de leurs doutes et de magie. Ils finirent par retourner dans la salon de la famille Weasley et commencèrent à manger.

__-Mmh, j'adore tes choux de brucelles maman,__ dit Ron avec appétit.

__-Oui c'est délicieux,__ répondit Harry.

_-Alors qu'allez vous faire dans les prochains jours les enfants sans parler de la journée de demain, dit Monsieur Weasley qui avait décidé de jouer le jeu de son fils concernant la raison du voyage au Brésil._

__-Et bien Monsieur Weasley, personnellement je compte me rendre dans ma villa de Barcelone d'ici 4 jours, le temps que Razor mette en place les protections et je passerai surement les 2 prochaines semaines là bas,__répondit Harry.

__-Mais tu ne nous en avais pas parler Harry,__ s'exclama Ron.

_-Ron j'ai besoin de me retrouver seul un peu, j'ai tant de choses à faire, tant de choses à apprendre. Et je voudrai un peu de calme._

_-Mais et nous que va t'on devenir ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_-Entrainez-vous pendant ce temps, maitrisez des nouveaux sorts ou prenez un peu de vacance, je vous promet que je reviendrai 2 semaine après mon départ et à ce moment là on pourra retourner en Australie quelques jours comme je vous l'ai proposé aujourd'hui._

__-Mais Harry tu ne va pas rester seul pendant 2 semaines c'est impensable,__ s'écria Madame Weasley.

_-Je ne serai pas seul, il y aura mes elfes qui seront avec moi. Et si besoin je vous envoi Tiki pour vous donner de mes nouvelles._

Ginny ne disait rien mais son visage exprimait la tristesse. Elle savait qu'au fond qu'importe ce qu'on lui dirait il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision.

__-Bien dans ce cas j'exige que ton elfe nous apporte de tes nouvelles tout les 3 jours,__ exigea madame Weasley.

__-Comme vous voudrez,__ ria Harry.

__-Aller finissons ce repas avant que ça ne refroidisse,__décida Monsieur Weasley.

Ils finirent de manger tranquillement. Harry demanda à ses amis de monter et leur dit aussi qu'il les rejoindrai dans 5 minutes. Ils lui obéirent et montèrent dans la chambre de Ron.

_-Arthur, Molly j'ai un autre service à vous demander ?_

__-Oui ?__ Demanda Madame Weasley.

_-Avez-vous remarqué l'attitude de votre fils envers Hermione et vice versa ?_

__-Oui ils sont attiré l'un par l'autre c'est indéniable, comme pour vous et notre fille,__ lui répondit Monsieur Weasley.

_-Oui mais ils sont tellement timide l'un et l'autre qu'avec la présence constante de personnes autour d'eux ils ne se déclareront pas._

__-Que pouvons nous faire dans ce cas ?__ Demanda Madame Weasley.

_-J'ai bien une petite idée mais il me faut votre accord._

_-Nous t'écoutons Harry._

_-J'avais pensé qu'à mon retour de Barcelone, je leur offre un petit voyage dans l'une de mes villas rien que tout les deux sous couvert qu'on travaillerait mieux par petit groupe de deux, et moi et Ginny nous irons à Godric's Hollow nous entrainer au calme, et comme ça vous aussi vous pouvez avoir votre maison pour vous tout seul._

__-C'est une merveilleuse idée, nous l'adoptons,___ dirent-ils en souriant._

_-___Bien en revanche j'aimerai que vous ne leurs dites rien, j'aimerai leurs annoncer moi-même lors de mon retour de Barcelone.__

_-On fera comme ça._

_-Bien dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne nuit et merci encore._

__-Bonne nuit Harry, dors bien et pas de bêtise la haut,___ sourit Arthur._

_Harry monta l'escalier et se rendit dans la chambre de son ami où ils l'attendaient apparemment._

__-De quoi avez-vous parler ?__ Demanda Ron.

_-De pas grand chose, de la villa que je leur ai offerte._

_-Ah ok._

_-Si vous permettez je me couche j'ai sommeil,_ dit-il avant de prendre Ginny dans ses bras et de l'embrasser passionnément.

Ginny et Hermione sortirent, Ron et Harry purent se coucher.

**Fin du chapitre**

Laissez une petite review siouplait


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

Le lendemain, ils se levèrent tous très tôt afin de se préparer et être prêt à l'heure.

_-Alors Ron, comment ça va ?_ Demanda Harry pendant qu'il s'habillait.

_-Plutôt bien, on va passer une journée formidable dans un pays chaud, que demander de mieux ?_

_-Embrasser Hermione ?_

Ron se mit à rougir.

_-Pas faux mais je vais prendre mon temps et voir si je lui plait aussi._

_-Alors pas de doute mon ami, il suffit d'avoir vu ce que nous avons vu hier soir pour confirmer qu'effectivement tu lui plait._

_-Sérieux ?_

_-Oh que oui surtout que vous n'êtes pas discret,_ rigola Harry.

_-Bref si ça doit se faire ça se fera tranquillement._

Ils finirent de s'habiller et allèrent dans la cuisine pour un petit déjeuner Ils filèrent ensuite au ministère par cheminée et ensuite vers le niveau 6 afin de prendre le portoloin qui les mènerai au Brésil.

_-Bonjour messieurs dames, portoloin international pour « O Corredor Encantado » prêt, veuillez vous avancer et prendre chacun un morceau du mouchoir._ Leur annonça l'homme de l'accueil.

Ils touchèrent tous le mouchoir.

_-Bien ce portoloin s'activera quand vous prononcerez le mot de passe que voici._

Il tendit le parchemin à Harry.

_-Passer 18 heures ce portoloin sera illégal alors n'attendez pas que 18 heures passe pour revenir._

_-Entendu,_ répondit Harry.

_-C'est bon il est 9 heures vous pouvez il aller._

_-Aurevoir Monsieur,_ dirent les jeunes.

_-A ce soir._

_-Magica,_ prononça Harry afin d'activer le portoloin.

3 minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent à destination.

_-Bonjour messieurs dames, bienvenu au « O Corredor Encantado », afin que vous ne soyez pas gêné par le changement de langue prononcez « Languis Portuguès » sur votre tempe ainsi vous parlerez portugais comme si c'était de l'anglais et vous comprendrez aussi la langue. Et quand vous repartirez chez vous, prononcez « Finite incantatem » sur votre tempe. _Leur dit le responsable des transports par portoloin du « O Corredor Encantado ».

Ils prononcèrent tous la formule leurs permettant de parler le portugais, langue local du pays.

_-Monsieur avez vous un plan détaillé du « O Corredor Encantado » s'il vous plait ?_ Lui demanda Harry.

-_Bien sur, tenez._

Il donna un plan à chacun.

_-Merci Monsieur et bonne journée._

_-Bonne journée à vous aussi._

_-Bon allons nous promener les amis,_ décida Ron.

Ils se promenèrent dans l'allée et visitèrent des magasins, Harry acheta quelques bouquins pour quand il irait à Barcelone, ils mangèrent une glace et partirent pour le magasin d'animaux magique.

_-Bonjour,_ fit Harry.

_-Bonjour messieurs dames,_ lui répondit le vendeur.

_-Que vendez-vous comme animal ici ?_

_-Nous vendons des chouettes, des kneazles, des rats et des perroquets._

_-Vous ne vendez pas de phœnix ?_

_-Non, c'est a l'autre bout de la rue._

_-Pouvez vous me l'indiquez sur cette carte ?_

_-Bien sur._

Harry sortit sa carte et l'homme lui indiqua sa position actuelle et lui marqua d'un point rouge le magasin en question.

_-Je vous remercie monsieur, bonne fin de journée._

_-A vous aussi jeune homme._

Nos 4 héros partirent du magasin pour se diriger vers « L'Antre des phœnix ».

_-C'était donc ça Harry, nous sommes venu au Brésil pour que tu puisse t'acheter un phœnix,_ s'exclama Hermione.

_-Et oui,_ sourit Harry.

Ils arrivèrent à destination, ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

_-Bonjour monsieur je souhaite m'acheter un phœnix._ Demanda Harry au vieil homme.

_-Bonjour, quel est votre nom ?_

_-Je m'appelle Harry Potter._

_-Bien que savez-vous des phœnix monsieur Potter ?_

_-Que se sont des animaux mythiques très rare, ils peuvent porter de lourde charge, ils sont fidèles à leurs compagnons et qu'ils ont le pouvoir de par leurs larmes soignés des blessures physique._

_-Je vois que vous vous y connaissez un peu monsieur Potter, nous allons donc choisir un œuf de phœnix pour vous._

_-Un œuf ?_

_-Oui pour qu'un phœnix se lie à un homme il doit le connaître dès sa naissance, c'est d'ailleurs à sa naissance que le lien se créer._

_-D'accord._

_-Suivez moi._

Ils le suivirent dans une salle annexe où se trouvait une vingtaine d'œuf

_-Bien je vais vous apprendre une incantation que vous devrez réciter une fois appris, alors un œuf brillera peut être, l'œuf qui brillera sera celui qui vous aura choisit. Si aucun œuf ne brille cela veut dire qu'aucun des phœnix ne vous veux comme partenaire._

L'homme lui fit apprendre l'incantation, Harry la récita plusieurs fois dans sa tête et quand il se sentit prêt, il le fit savoir au vieil homme.

_-Bien allez y._

_-« A Phoenix galante me mostrar o caminho, ele me mostra a sua sabedoria, que eu escolhi como parceiro. »_ Prononça Harry.

Un œuf qui se situait à gauche se mit à briller fortement.

_-Aller chercher l'œuf monsieur Potter._

Harry partie rejoindre l'œuf, quand il le prit dans ses mains il reçut une onde de bonheur intense, le vieil homme le remarqua et il sourit.

_-Bien retournons dans la partie principale de la boutique._ Déclara le vendeur.

_-Monsieur j'ai eu quelque chose de bizarre en touchant l'œuf_

_-Oui vous avez reçut ce qu'on appelle une onde phoenixienne. Du bonheur à l'état pur, normalement le phœnix peux vous envoyez une sorte d'onde de bonheur à partir de la troisième semaine de sa vie, il semblerait que celui-ci soit précoce._

_-C'était ouah._

_-Bien alors pour cet œuf de phœnix il vous en coutera 20 000 gallions._

Harry sortit sa carte de crédit et paya son dût.

_-Si je peux me permettre quelques conseils, n'enfermez jamais un phœnix dans une cage il en serait malheureux, pour ce qui est de la nourriture, une simple graine de feu toutes les semaines suffira sauf quand il sera petit alors ça sera 3 graines par semaine, même après une combustion monsieur Potter, 3 graines par semaine._

_-Vous avez des livres qui parle de comment s'occuper d'un phœnix ?_

_-Oh oui il y'en a des tonnes mais il vaut mieux se faire ses propres expériences et gérer ça tout seul car quoi qu'en dise les écrivains, chaque phœnix a sa façon de vivre et ils sont tous uniques._

_-Bien dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser monsieur._

Il mit l'œuf dans son sac à dos.

_-Aurevoir messieurs dames et au plaisir de vous revoir._

_-Aurevoir,_ dirent nos amis.

Ils quittèrent le magasin et flânèrent dans le chemin jusqu'au repas de midi où ils allèrent dans le Rio coté moldu pour se faire un petit restaurant. Ils mangèrent bien et retournèrent ensuite dans le coté sorcier, ils visitèrent plusieurs magasins, ils s'achetèrent des vêtements locaux, puis vint l'heure de retourner prendre le portoloin, il miniaturisèrent leurs affaires sauf le sac à dos d'Harry qui contenait l'œuf de phœnix et Harry prononça le mot de passe afin de déclencher le portoloin, une fois à Londres ils transplanèrent au Terrier.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

Une fois arrivé au Terrier, ils embrassèrent les parents Weasley et leurs racontèrent leur journée, Harry leur montra l'œuf de phœnix, ils le trouvèrent captivant. Ils décidèrent d'aller manger.

_-Harry tu n'a pas changer d'avis ?_ Demanda Ron.

_-Non Ron, il faut que je sois un peu seul, j'ai besoin de découvrir ma magie intérieur, de la dompter et de la maitriser._

_-Bon, j'espère en tout cas tu n'aura pas de problème, tu as le don de te fourrer dans les pires emmerdes possible._

_-Mes elfes seront présent, ils veilleront ne t'inquiète pas._

_-Tiens j'ai une idée, et si avant que Harry ne parte nous faisions une sorte de mini tournoi de duel et quand il reviendra on en refera un autre, ainsi on verrait les progrès de chacun ?_ Proposa Monsieur Weasley.

_-Excellente idée Arthur, je partirai d'ici 3 jours, nous allons tous nous entrainer et nous feront ce petit tournoi, j'espère que chacun aura progressé quand je reviendrai._ Lui répondit notre héros national.

_-Qui va participer ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_-Moi,_ répondit Ginny.

_-Moi aussi,_ répondit Ron.

_-Je vais participer aussi, il ne faut jamais rester sur ses acquis et cela fait belle lurette que je n'ai pas fait de duel et puis ça me permettra de voir vos progrès_ Répondit l'homme roux.

_-Je participe également,_ répondit Hermione.

_-Bien évidement que je participe,_ rétorqua Harry.

_-Je le ferai aussi,_ répondit madame Weasley à l'étonnement général.

_-Mais maman, si ya bien une chose dont je ne veux pas c'est te blesser,_ cria Ron.

_-Ron mon chérie tu me connais mal, j'étais une des meilleures duellistes quand j'étais à Poudlard, demande à ton père tu verra._

_-C'est vrai papa ?_

_-Oh que oui, aucun Serpentard n'osait la défier._

_-Et ben._

_-On est pas assez nombreux pour le tournoi, il faudrait rameuter du monde, suggéra_ Harry.

_-Je demanderai aux jumeaux, à Bill et à Charlie,_ répondit Monsieur Weasley.

_-On devrai demander à Georges et Fred de ramener leurs copines, on devrai aussi inviter Lee, Colin, Luna et Neville._ Rajouta Harry.

_-On sera donc 16 c'est parfait,_ dit Hermione.

Les presque adultes sortirent dehors et s'entrainèrent dur afin de ne pas paraître ridicule lors du tournoi.

Arriver 23 heures, ils se couchèrent.

Et pendant 3 jours ils s'entrainèrent encore et encore.

_**Jour du tournoi :**_

(Sachez tout d'abord que les tirages au sorts ont été fait donc je n'ai pas choisit les duels, c'est le sort qui en a décidé ainsi)

Tout le monde fut arrivé à l'heure et le tournoi pût débuter.

_-Premier combat, Hermione contre Georges,_ annonça Ginny après avoir tiré aux sorts.

Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'emplacement du duel aménagé par Monsieur Weasley en personne.

_-Expelliarmus,_ cria Hermione.

Georges l'évita et lança un Expulso bien maitrisé. Hermione se baissa à temps et lança un Rictusempra, Georges se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Hermione l'acheva d'un Stupefix.

_-Hermione vainqueur,_ déclara Ginny.

_-Bien joué Hermione,_ sourit Ron.

_-Merci Ron,_ dit-elle rougissante.

_-Prochain duel, Luna contre Maman,_ annonça Ginny.

Ils arrivèrent sur le terrain se saluèrent et se mirent en garde. Un sortilège violet sortit d'un coup provoquant un boucan terrible de la baguette de Madame Weasley, le sortilège fusa vers Luna qui ne put avoir le temps de l'esquiver. Toutes les personnes présentes hallucinaient, la matriarche Weasley était redoutable.

_-Maman a gagné, _déclara Ginny.

_-Troisième duel, Bill contre Ron. _Annonça Ginny.

_-Bonne chance petit frère tu va en avoir besoin,_ lui sortit Charly.

Ron commençait à baliser, il savait que son frère aîné était très doué dans les duels, il savait aussi que son frère maitrisait des sortilèges dont il n'entendrait jamais parler.

_-Apparecium lutin,_ cria Bill.

Une dizaine de lutins de cornouaille apparurent et se mirent à attaquer Ron.

_-Immobulus,_ rétorqua Ron.

_-Stupefix._

_-Impedimenta, Expeliarmus, Stupefix,_ cria à la volée Ron.

Bill les esquiva gracieusement et lança un puissant sort électrisant sur son jeune frère, Ron reçut la décharge, il tenu bon et lança une fois de plus un Stupefix, son frère fit apparaître un bouclier et lança le sort Crache Limace, Ron le reçut de plein fouet et se jeta au sol.

_-Beurk j'abandonne._

Sa mère prit le jeune Ron et le mena à une chaise et fit apparaître une bassine.

_-Vainqueur Bill,_ déclara Ginny.

_-Je suis le meilleur,_ cria t'il.

_-Mais oui, mais oui,_ répondirent les autres.

_-Prochain match, Papa contre Charly,_ annonça Ginny.

Le match fut très serré mais le patriarche finit par gagner le duel., le match suivant opposa Ginny à Fred, Fred le gagnât haut la main mais encouragea sa jeune sœur à continuer de progresser. Le match opposant Neville à Harry fut vite réglé, Harry gagna bien sur. Ensuite vint les tours de Lee contre Alicia, l'ancien commentateur gagna, et pour le dernier match de la première phase du tournoi opposa Colin à Angelina, cette dernière gagna ayant une plus grande expérience que ce dernier.

Le deuxième tour opposa donc Hermione/Molly, Bill/Arthur, Fred/Harry et Lee/Angelina.

Le premier match fut rapide, Hermione perdit rapidement face aux puissants sorts de la matriarche Weasley. Bill gagna face son père, Fred perdit contre Harry mais ce fut un joli match, et Angelina gagna face à Lee

Le match Molly/Bill fut éblouissant, la plupart des sorts lancé étaient inconnus de notre petite bande, mais Bill étant plus rapide et plus souple il finit par gagner, sa mère l'en félicita. Le match Harry/Angelina fut moins impressionnant mais dura aussi longtemps, mais c'est Harry qui finit par gagner d'un Stupefix informulé.

_-Bravo Harry, je n'ai jamais disputé de tel duel, c'était ouah, lui dit Angelina une fois le duel finit._

_-Merci Angie, mais je suis loin de ce que je désire._

_-Duel final, mon Chéri face à mon frère aîné, que le duel commence._ Annonça Ginny.

_-Expelliarmus,_ lança Harry.

Bill l'esquiva et envoya 4 sorts électrisant différend, Harry réussit à en repousser deux grâce à son bouclier miroir, il esquiva le troisième mais le dernier le toucha au bras gauche.

_-Scratch,_ lança Harry.

Bill se mit à se gratter ne pensant pas à l'annulé, il lança un Impedimenta, un Stupefix, un Expelliarmus et un autre sort Électrisant, Harry les esquiva tous sauf le sortilège de Désarmement.

_-Accio baguette de Harry,_ lança Bill.

_-Duel terminé,_ lança Ginny.

_-Bravo Bill tu t'es bien battu,_ lui dit Harry.

_-Merci mais débarrasse moi de se sort._

_-Oh, lance finite avec ta baguette et ça sera bon._

_-Finite, ah je me sens mieux, tiens Harry récupère ta baguette._

Il lui redonna sa baguette, ils prirent tous le chemin de la maison afin de gouter et de discuter du tournoi.


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour voici la suite de Harry Potter et le Pouvoir de l'Héritage, je sais que le temps d'attente entre chaque chapitre peut paraître long, mais il est souvent difficile d'allié vie personnel assez remplit et cette histoire. J'espère que vous aimez malgré tout mon histoire et que vous continuerez à la lire et pourquoi pas poster une petite review, je vous laisse à votre lecture.

**Chapitre 13 :**

Une fois le goûter fini, il embrassa tout le monde, il fit un câlin à Ginny, et appela son elfe Tiki afin qu'il transplane dans sa maison de Barcelone. Il fut accueillit par ses elfes Kaïx et Elias qui lui souhaitèrent la bienvenu.

_-Bienvenu Maître_

_-Merci Kaïx et Elias, alors qu'avez-vous préparé pour le repas de ce soir ?_

_-Friand au fromage pour l'entrée, ensuite une paella, et comme dessert une tarte aux myrtilles Maître_

_-Parfait, bon faites moi visiter la demeure s'il vous plaît_

Les elfes commencèrent par lui montrer le grand salon décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor, avec une belle cheminée, des fauteuils à l'allure confortable, un grand canapé et un joli tapis aux motifs de dragon.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans la salle à manger où trônait une table qui pouvait contenir une trentaine de personne, de la fenêtre on pouvait voir la piscine et un coin repos avec un hamac et deux bancs.

En rentrant dans la cuisine, il se crut dans une cuisine de restaurant, une cuisine très spacieuse avec tout les couverts possible, des fours, des plaques de cuisson, deux frigos, un micro onde, et un grand plan de travail.

Sa chambre au deuxième étage était elle aussi très spacieuse avec un lit deux places, un dressing, un grand miroir taille humaine, une porte dévoilait sa salle de bain personnel avec un jacuzzi, une baignoire, une douche, un lavabo en verre et ses produits d'entretien.

Sinon le manoir comportait 15 chambres en comptant la sienne, 4 salles de bain, des toilettes au rez de chaussé et aussi aux étages.

Le grenier avait été aménagé en salle d'entraînement aux sortilèges à sa demande, le deuxième étage était son lieu privé à lui, elle comportait sa chambre, une petite cuisine, 2 salles de bain, une salle de musculation moldu et une bibliothèque. Le premier étage comportait toutes les autres chambres plus 2 salles de bain et des toilettes. Quand au rez de chaussée, il y avait la salle à manger, le salon, la cuisine et les 2 chambres des elfes.

_-Bien je vois que vous avez fait du bon travail ici, je vous en remercie car cette demeure sera un peu comme ma demeure principale._

_-Nous vous remercions Maître Nous avons aussi prit la liberté de mettre une piscine dehors et un Sona que vous pouvez voir en allant dehors._

_-D'accord ça me va. Sinon puis-je vous demander un service particulier ?_

_-Bien sur que souhaitez-vous maître ?_

_-Voilà j'ai ici avec moi un œuf de phœnix, j'aimerai que vous trouviez un coin près de la cheminée pour le déposer afin qu'il reste au chaud._

_-Entendu maître._

_-Bien maintenant je vais aller au deuxième étage, qu'on ne me dérange sous aucun prétexte_

Il se rendit donc au deuxième étage dans la salle de musculation, en effet il se trouvait trop malingre et pas assez costaud, il voulait donc changer cela.

Après deux heures à utiliser le vélo d'appartement, le tapis roulant et autres appareils de musculation il se rendit dans le grenier afin de s'entraîner à quelques sortilèges, une fois fini il alla dans le salon et demanda aux elfes de lui préparer son repas pendant qu'il observait son œuf sous toutes ses coutures.

_-Maître le dîner est servi._

_-Très bien j'arrive. Ca sent drôlement bon je sens que je vais me régaler._

Il reprit deux fois de la paella et à la fin de son repas, il monta dans sa bibliothèque afin d'essayer de voir s'il trouvait des renseignements sur les phœnix Il découvrit comme le disait le vendeur que chaque phœnix était unique, les phœnix peuvent avoir des pouvoirs différent de certain de leurs semblables, don de télékinésie, téléportation, don de guérison par les larmes, et porter des charges lourdes étaient les pouvoirs que tout les Phoenix avaient en commun mais ils peuvent en avoir un ou plusieurs autres.

Harry se demandait les pouvoirs qu'aurait son propre phœnix quand il aurait éclot. Il se fit plusieurs suppositions mais finit vite par tomber de fatigue et il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, il se rendit de nouveau dans la salle de sport pendant 2 heures avant d'aller à la bibliothèque et de faire des recherches sur la magie. Il découvrit plusieurs sorte de magie différentes mais néanmoins très intéressante

Et ainsi se succédèrent les journées jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une cachette secrète où était entreposé quelques livres dont un qui l'interressait grandement, il s'intitulait « Magie du temps ». Ce livre contenait de nombreux sort dont un qui figeai le temps pendant 3 secondes cependant il était aussi marqué que ce sort ne marchait pas sur un mage, Harry se dit que se serait utile contre les mangemorts. Il décida de s'y entraîné sur le champ, il demanda à ses elfes de venir afin de voir si le sort fonctionnai parfaitement, au bout de dix essais il réussissait à figer le temps pendant 2 secondes sur un rayon de 5m, il décida de s'arrêter et de continuer le lendemain, en attendant il se mit à lire plus en profondeur le livre du temps. Les sortilèges dans celui-ci était d'une complexité sans équivalente, le sortilège du bouclier de sang pourrai être considérer comme un sortilège de première année par rapport aux sortilèges présent dans ce livre. Il décida de remettre le livre dans sa cachette et de le ressortir un jour prochain.

Il décida de continuer à progresser sur le bouclier de sang, il n'était plus très loin de le réussir à 100%. Une fois qu'il en eu marre il décida de s'accorder une petite heure dans son jacuzzi pour se détendre. Il n'oublia pas d'envoyer ses elfes prévenir Molly que tout allait bien afin de tenir sa promesse.

Les deux semaines s'écoulèrent ainsi entre entraînement physique, magique mais aussi de lecture, il avait ainsi appris quelques sortilèges offensifs intéressante, sa musculature avait légèrement augmenter ainsi que sa vitesse et son endurance. Et c'est ainsi qu'il demanda à Tiki de le ramener au Terrier. Il fut très bien accueillit et ainsi comme il en avait été décidé auparavant un nouveau tournoi

eu lieu et Harry perdu en demi final contre Molly qui lui a mit une sacré raclée, Harry sut qu'il avait alors beaucoup de chemin à parcourir avant d'atteindre un tel niveau.

Il était arrivé le moment d'annoncer à ses amis la suite des événements

_-Bon Ron, Ginny et Hermione j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer._

_-Nous t'écoutons Harry,_ lui répondit Ron.

_-J'ai eu une idée avant de partir à Barcelone et j'en ai parlé avec Molly et Arthur et ils ont donné leurs accords donc voici ce qui va se passer pour les 2 prochaines semaines, Ginny et moi même allons dans ma villa à Godric's Hollows pour nous entraîner de notre côté et toi et Hermione vous aller dans ma villa à Marseille pour vous y entraîner de votre côté, j'ai décidé que vous alliez dans cette villa puisque je sais qu'Hermione parle très bien le français ainsi vous pourrez également vous promener en France sans que cela ne soit une gêne au niveau de la langue._

_-Pourquoi n'allons nous pas tous ensemble dans le même endroit ?_ Demanda Hermione.

_-Je pense que l'on travaillerai mieux par groupe de deux et les parents de Ron sont d'accord avec moi,_ lui répondit Harry.

_-Bien dans ce cas je suis partante,_ se réjouit Hermione.

_-Partant également, _répondit Ron.

_-Je te suis où tu veux Harry,_ murmura Ginny à l'oreille d'Harry.

_-Bien dans ce cas, aller préparer vos affaires, nous partons dans 15 minutes._

**15 Minutes plus tard.**

_-Tout le monde est prêt dans ce cas, Tiki ?_

_-Oui Maître ?_ Fit l'elfe en apparaissant auprès de son maître.

_-Emmène Ron et Hermione à « La lumière d'été » s'il te plaît ensuite reviens ici._

Et l'elfe fit ce qu'on lui demanda, une fois de retour il emmena Harry et Ginny à Godric's Hollows.


End file.
